SOLO QUIERO TU AMOR
by lunay
Summary: Tsubasa lo tendra complicado para conseguir que Sanae vuelva con el...
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:

Era un día soleado y todo estaba preparado para el gran encuentro entre la selección de Japón y la Alemana, España tenia el gran honor de ser el país anfitrión del evento, todo estaba preparado para que diera comienzo el partido.

En el vestuario de Japón.

-Qué Wakabayashi estas preparado, la mayoría de los rivales son amigos tuyos, espero que des el 100.

-Cabeza chorlito has visto tu algún partido en el que nuestro portero no se entregue completamente.

-Eso Ryo vas a cobrar.

-La verdad es que estoy un poco nervioso, va a ser duro tener que volverme en el mismo avión a Alemania después de darles una paliza.

- Jajajajajajajajajaj "todos"

Los chicos se están preparando, la salida al terreno de juego es inminente.

-Tsubasa

-Qué quieres Genzo

-Te encuentras bien, anoche me dejaste preocupado tu siempre duermes como un tronco antes de cada partido, yo sabia que lo de Sanae te había afectado pero no hasta tal punto, tu siempre decías que la querías como una hermana, deberías alegrarte por su compromiso con Hyuga.

-Ojalá fuese así Genzo, ojalá siempre la hubiera visto como una hermana, pero cuando llegue de Brasil y la vi, ufff, estaba tan linda pensaba que en esos tres años la podría olvidar, pero no ha sido así y ahora ya esta todo perdido...

-Entonces tu la amabas, no entiendo, sabias lo que ella te quería, por que no la dijiste nunca nada.

-Éramos muy jovenes, pense que nos olvidaríamos facilmente, pero por lo menos a mi me resulto imposible y cuando volví, decidido a no dejarla escapar, me entere de su compromiso con Hyuga y pense que no tengo derecho a hacerla infeliz, ahora que ha rehecho su vida junto a él, entiendes Genzo, es por que la amo tanto, por lo que tengo que dejarla ir.

-De eso nada, eres mi mejor amigo y yo te voy a ayudar a recuperarla, es que no la conoces todavía, ella solo puede ser plenamente feliz a tu lado, bueno amigo de momento haremos una cosa vamos a concentrarnos en el partido y yo mismo regresare a Japón con vosotros y te ayudare, ya veras como no esta todo perdido, vosotros sois el uno para el otro y eso nadie lo puede romper.

En Japón

Que Sanae ya estas lista vamos a llegar tarde a la prueba del vestido de novia, probablemente tu madre ya esté allí esperándonos.

-Si Kumi ya estoy lista

-Pareces un poco triste, este es un momento muy especial para todas las novias, deberías verte radiante no crees.

-Ay amiga se que Hyuga me adora y yo de veras que lo quiero, pero no puedo olvidar a Tsubasa, yo siempre le voy a querer...

-La verdad Sanae, que mala suerte has tenido, yo creo que eres la chica mas bonita de toda la ciudad, has tenido infinitas proposiciones y el único hombre al que has amado, es el único que no puede ser tuyo, claro que ni tuyo ni de nadie, que no se llame pelota , pero mira que irte con Hyuga

-Él siempre se ha portado bien conmigo y me ama,

-Sinceramente Sanae creo que le has escogido por ser el principal enemigo de Tsubasa

-La verdad tuvo mucho que ver, no lo niego, pense que estando con él, Tsubasa se mantendría alejado y esa es la única manera de poder olvidarle.

-Y Hyuga sabe todo esto.

-Claro, hace tiempo yo le dije que seguía amando a Tsubasa y me dijo que no le importaba, que el conseguiria que le amase, que le diera una oportunidad, y la verdad ya que no puedo estar con Tsubasa por lo menos él me cuida y me protege, a su lado me siento bien.

De vuelta a España

El partido transcurría con normalidad, la selección de Japón ganaba por un gol, anotado claro y como no por Tsubasa Ozora, pero de repente...

Wakabayashi salta a atrapar un tiro del joven emperador Schneider con tan mala suerte que a caído mal.

-Genzo te duele mucho

-Sí doctor

-Creo que lo mejor será llevar a este chico al hospital allí tiene los aparatos necesarios para ver el alcance de la lesión. 

-Está bien lo llevaremos al Gregorio Marañon el mejor hospital de Madrid.

Por fín Genzo, el entrenador, el doctor y Tsubasa que no se separa de su amigo ni un minuto llegan al hospital.

El doctor se acerca al la recepción he intenta comunicarse pero nada de nada, allí no hablan ni una palabra de japonés, así que la recepcionista llama a un medico joven que pasa por allí. 

-Javier, aquí nos traen a el famoso portero japonés, el problema es que no conseguimos entender ni una palabra, Lily habla perfectamente japonés no?

-Sí, pero ya sabes que Lily no es medico de urgencias es la neuróloga y suele estar bastante ocupada, miraré, quizás se encuentre en un descanso voy a buscarla.

-toc toc

-Sí adelante

Lily se encontraba en este momento examinando unas radiografías, estaba preciosa con su bata blanca, sin duda era la medico más bonita de todo el hospital, a la par de la mas lista, había conseguido ser la neuróloga mas joven de todo México y ahora estaba en Madrid, sin duda su pasión por la medicina la había hecho estudiar sin descanso durante los años anteriores renunciando a todo, incluidos los hombres, a los que ya no sabia como quitárselos de encima.

-Hola estas libre

-Pues si, justo ahora iba a tomarme un descanso 

-Tenemos un problema, abajo esta Genzo Wakabayashi, el mejor portero que hay en este momento y hemos pensado que como no entendemos ni "j" de japonés podrías bajar tu y atenderle

-Claro, pero me debes una eh...

-Por supuesto, pero date prisa que con el ha venido Tsubasa Ozora y gracias a este par se nos están revolucionando todas las niñas.

-Jaja, pero tan guapos son, ahora mismo bajo 

Mientras en urgencias.

-Tranquilo Genzo veras que pronto te atienden

Wakabayashi estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas cuando apareció ella, era la criatura mas hermosa que había visto jamas, parecía un ángel, y cuando ella le vio le dedico una sonrisa que haría derretirse hasta a él, el impasible Genzo Wakabayashi.

-Hola, así que eres tu mi famoso paciente, yo soy la doctora Lily del Valle...


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

-Hola, asi que eres tu mi famoso paciente, yo soy la doctora Lily del Valle.

Genzo se quedo paralizado, no atinaba a responder.

-Sí, él es; replico Tsubasa al ver que su amigo parecía de piedra.

Lily esbozo una sonrisa y empezo a reconocer al paciente, mientras, este último no la quitaba el ojo de encima.

-Veamos, te duele si te aprieto aqui...

-Ehh si

-Está bien, no parece nada serio, solo una pequeña contusion, de todas formas tu medico ha hecho bien en traerte, vamos a hacerte unas pruebas para salir de dudas y podras irte; dijo Lily con la dulce voz que la caracterizaba.

-Ehh vale

-Bueno, pues en cuanto las tenga vengo y te cuento

-Ehh si

Lily se marcho dedicandole una hermosa sonrisa, al otro lado de la habitacion la esperaban un ejercito de enfermeras.

-Lily, que tiene, no nos tengas asi, necesita alguna enfermera; se apresuro a decir una de ellas.

-Sí Lily cuentanos, necesita que le hagamos alguna cura; dijo inmediatamente otra.

-Pero bueno chicas porque tan revueltas; contesto Lily

-Pero es que no le has visto, es Genzo Wakabayashi el hombre mas guapo del mundo- suspiro una de ellas- Anda Lily, reconoce que esta como un queso.

-Pues la verdad es que no esta mal, pero no es mi tipo y ahora chicas a trabajar; replico Lily

Lily se apresuro a salir de allí, su mejor amiga Clara se acerco a ella:

-Lily amiga, como que no es tu tipo, te he visto como le mirabas y le sonreias, estabas coqueteando no lo niegues

-Ay Clara, que bien me conoces, a ti no puedo ocultarte nada eh, la verdad es que cuando le vi senti algo muy extraño, no pude evitar sonreirle todo el rato, nunca antes me habia pasado nada parecido, pero cuando salí y vi a todas las enfermeras tan revueltas comprendí que seguro que yo no era la unica en sentirme así y yo no quiero ser una mas de las mujeres locas por el, por eso no lo admití que me gustase. 

-Pues amiga, algo me dice que no eres una mas, o es que no te diste cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba, si no fue capaz de articular palabra.

-Si me di cuenta, se veia tan guapo así de nervioso, tu crees entonces que le gusté.

-Claro que le gustaste, como a todos los hombres, debes ser bruja porque lo hechizas a todos.

-jajajaja que peliculera eres Clara 

Mientras tanto

-Genzo se puede saber que te pasa, ver para creer, Genzo Wakabayashi sin palabras.

-No te burles Tsubasa, no se que me paso, me quede paralizado, la mente se me quedo completamente en blanco

-Algo me dice que la doctora del Valle tiene algo que ver en todo esto, no es así amigo.

-No te puedo mentir, me ha dejado muy impresionado, no crei que una mujer pudiera lograr ese efecto en mi

-Pues me alegro de que al fin una te haya dado en la diana, y ademas una tan linda como ésta 

-Espero ser capaz de formar una frase con sentido cuando vuelva.

-Jaja, pues vete pensando alguna que por allí llega.

Lily se acerco acompañada de Clara, ya que esta tambien hablaba japones, y no queria perderse detalle de lo que pasaba.

-Bueno, pues ya tenemos los resultados y todo esta según los pronósticos, solo es una contusión, Clara te va a poner un vendaje compresivo y podras irte a casa. 

-Lily pues que pena-musito Clara- pero tengo quirofano ahora mismito, ya se que esto es tarea de enfermera, pero no te importaría ponerselo tú, es que como las otras chicas no hablan japones...

-Eh vale, está bien, no te preocupes, yo se lo pondré

Según se marchaba, Clara guiño un ojo a Lily, esta sabia de sobra que Clara no tenia quirofano y que era todo una artimaña, pero la verdad es que se lo agradeció, ahora tenía la oportunidad de conocer un poco mas al portero japones...

-Señor Wakabayashi yo misma le aplicare el vendaje, entremos a la sala de curas, sus acopañantes pueden esperar afuera

Lily y Genzo entraro en la sala de curas, era la primera vez que estaban solos y ambos estaban un poco nerviosos

-Bueno, pues alla vamos, supongo que estaras deseando salir de aquí no? pregunto Lily por hablar de algo 

-La verdad es que no; se apresuro a contestar Wakabayashi. 

-Y eso, debes ser la unica persona del mundo que no se quiere ir del hospital, dijo Lily, mirandole con sus hermosos ojos negros mientras le sonreia.

-No todos tienen la suerte de que les atienda una doctora tan bonita como la que me está atendiendo a mí.

Lily a pesar de estar acostumbrada a oir piropos no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-Sabe doctora, mi equipo y yo vamos a pasar aqui unos 8 o 9 dias antes de volver a Japon y yo no conozco Madrid, usted sabe de alguien que quisiera enseñarme algunos lugares

-Pues creo que usted solo tiene que salir a la calle y encontrará miles de niñas dispuestas a enseñarselo, dijo Lily con picardía

-Pero usted cree que alguna de ellas sepa japones al igual que usted

-Me esta pidiendo una cita señor Wakabayashi

-Tanto se me nota

-Jaja, me gustaria mucho acompañarle pero dentro de una semana cojo vacaciones y tengo que dejar en orden el trabajo

-Ya veo, dijo Genzo agachando la mirada

(Lily observo el gesto del portero, y el corazon no le dejo mas remedio que acceder)

-Pero a las 11:00 tengo un descanso de una hora, si vienes a buscarme podriamos dar un paseo por el Parque del Retiro que queda muy cerquita de aqui y es precioso

-Genial, dijo Genzo efusivamente, entonces mañana a las 11:00...

CONTINUARA...


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Genzo Wakabayashi se reunió con Tsubasa y compañia, se le veía pletórico, todo le había salido bien, la lesión habia sido leve y había conseguido una cita con la doctora Lily del Valle. El doctor y el entrenador decidieron marcharse al hotel mientras que Tsubasa y Wakabayashi salieron a conocer Madrid por la noche. Decidieron entrar en la discoteca Buda Bar, muy famosa, ya que en ella se reunian los jugadores del Real Madrid y otros famosos, una vez estuvieron dentro se sentaron a tomar una copa en el reservado VIP de la discoteca.

-Asi que habeis quedado mañana eh, y que tal nervioso? preguntó Tsubasa

-Pues la verdad es que sí, he quedado muchas veces con chicas preciosas, pero Lily es especial, me siento como si fuera mi primera cita

-Ay amigo, es normal que estes nervioso, jaja mañana te vas a ver con la única persona en el mundo capaz de dejarte sin palabas jaja

-No te burles Tsubasa, que a ti ni el futbol te quitaba el sueño por las noches y últimamente no duermes pensando en Sanae

-Touché 

-jajajaja- se rieron los dos,

Los dos futbilistas charlaban animadamente cuando de pronto...

-Hola, ustedes son los famosos Genzo Wakabayashi Y Tsubasa Ozora no, (dijeron 2 preciosas mujeres en un perfecto ingles, suerte que los chicos se defendian bastante bien en este idioma), nosotras somos Ester Pañadas y Cindy Clifor, somos famosas modelos y nos gustaría tomar una copa con vosotros.

Las mujeres no les dieron tiempo ni a respirar, simplemente se sentaron en la mesa y pidieron unas copas. 

-Es la primera vez que vienen a España?; preguntó Ester Pañadas a la vez que acariciaba el pelo a Genzo.

-Pues la verdad es que no; respondió este a la vez que se quitaba la mano de la modelo de encima.

-Y cuanto tiempo piensan pasar aqui, pregunto Cindy Clifor mirando con ojos de deseo a Tsubasa. 

-Pues 8 o 9 dias respondió este.

-Ah perfecto! -exlamo Ester Pañadas- nosotras vamos a estar aquí el mismo tiempo, mas o menos, mientras dura la Pasarela Cibeles, podríamos quedar...umm por ejemplo mañana por la mañana y visitar algnos lugares de esta ciudad, les parece

-Pues que pena pero no va a poder ser, tenemos entrenamiento mañana por la mañana, se apresuro a decir Tsubasa

-A pues por la tarde; respondio Cindy Clifor.

-Es que... la verdad, tenemos entrenamiento todo el dia, de hecho es que entrenamos a todas horas...

-Ademas nos tenemos que ir ya, verdad Genzo? mañana tenemos que madrugar.

-Pues sí, la verdad es que sí, mucho gusto señoritas.

Los dos chicos se marcharon apresuradamente

-Mas vale que Sanae deje a Hyuga y se venga conmigo cuando volvamos a Japon, porque si no, no me perdono dar esquinzo a esas bellezas en la vida, dijo tsubasa a modo de broma 

-La verdad eran bonitas, aunque ni punto de comparación con mi doctora, ella es mucho mas linda.

-Sí Genzo, yo pienso igual, para mi Sanae es la mujer mas bonita del mundo, simplemente es especial

Mientras en la discoteca...

-Ver para creer, les hemos impresionado tanto que se han asustado (jaja no se lo cree ni ellas) dijo Cindy

-A lo mejor, es verdad que tienen entrenamiento; respondio Ester Pañadas

-Anda vamos a ver quien hay por aquí

-Vale

A la mañana siguiente en el hospital...

-Estoy muy nerviosa Clara, nunca antes me había puesto asi por un hombre, no se, que tal me ves? elegí bien la ropa?

-Lily, te he dicho mil veces que estas genial, no te preocupes tanto, además, le gustarías aunque fueses disfrazada de payaso jaja

-Que graciosa, le respondio Lily a la vez que la sacaba la lengua

De repente suena el telefono

-Doctora del Valle, aqui esta el joven portero japones que ingresó ayer, dice que tiene una cita con usted

-Es cierto Rosa dile que me espere que enseguida bajo

-Vale

Cuando Lily bajo se quedo mucho mas impresionada que el día anterior, ese día le habia visto bastante desaliniado, llevaba puesto el uniforme de la seleccion y estaba bastante sudado, lo normal despues de jugar un partido, (aunque seguia estando muy atractivo), ahora estaba distinto, mucho mas guapo, llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros que le quedaban muy bien y un polo blanco que resaltaba su piel morena, lo que no habia cambiado era el hecho de que llevaba gorra, se habia puesto una gorra blanca a juego con el polo, pero gorra al fin y al cabo (como no jaja)

-Señor Wakabayashi estoy aquí. 

-Por favor no me llames así llamame Genzo, y a mi me gustaría poder llamarte Lily

-Claro, mucho mejor asi, dijo Lily sonriendo

-Y que tal llevas el dia? pregunto Genzo a la doctora

-Bastante bien, ordenando todos los asuntos para no dejarme nada pendiente cuando coja las vacaciones, y tu que tal? 

-Pues la verdad, se me hizo larga la noche, tenia muchas ganas de verla.

-Anda, seguro que dormiste como un tronco, lo que pasa es que te gusta hacerme sonrojar

-Si eso también jaja

Los dos chicos pusieron rumbo al Parque de Retiro, ambos estaban enfrascados en conversaciones a cerca de sus vidas, sus profesiones, cuando de repente...

-Genzo Wakabayashi! 

Genzo se giró a ver quien le llamaba y ...

Ploff! tremenda cachetada en la mejilla

-Esto para que aprendas a no reirte de mi, así qué, a esto es a lo que se le llama ahora entrenar, a ir de paseo con jovencitas, que sepas que de mi no se burla nadie, no ha nacido el hombre que me rechace y menos cuando nos acabamos de conocer

Ester Pañadas se marcho muy malhumorada sin duda no estaba acostumbrada a recibir calabazas 

Genzo se habia quedado alucinado, no habia tenido tiempo ni de reaccionar, cuando de repente una imagen se le paso por la cabeza, Lily!

El portero se dio la vuelta y la miró, ella estaba parada mirandole con cara de sorpresa.

-Lily no pienses cosas raras, se apresuro a decir Genzo

-Sí, si veo que se te hizo larga la noche, respondio Lily en tono irónico 

-Veras esto tiene una explicación

-No, no te preocupes, respondio Lily, que no pudo aguantarse mas con la risa, jaja es que ha merecido la pena solo por la cara de sorpresa que se te ha quedado jaja, Lily se estaba desternillando de risa

-Ya veo, asi que a la señorita del Valle le hace mucha gracia que me abofeteen por la calle, dijo Genzo en tono ironico

-Es que Genzo, no te enfades de verdad, jaja, si se que seguro estaba tan enfadada porque la pusiste una excusa para no verla y no ofenderla, pero es que la situacion fue muy chistosa jaja

-Con que fue chistoso, verdad?

-Sí jajajaja, Lily se desternillaba de risa

-Bueno, pues como te hace tanta gracia, vamos a ver si nos reimos los dos un rato

Genzo cogió a Lily y la subio sobre su hombro derecho, mientras esta no paraba de gritar y patalear

-Bajame, te has vuelto loco o que, bajame

-Ahora ya no te ries tanto eh, tu piensas que estará fria el agua del estanque? pregunto Genzo en tono de broma

-Sí si, claro que estará fria

-No se, que tal si la pruebas 

-Genzo no bromees, bajame ya

-Bueno a lo mejor te bajo, pero me prometes que no te vas a reir mas de mi?

-Si, si te lo prometo, pero bajame

-Y vas a salir conmigo otra vez?

-Sí, si pero sueltame

-Una ultima cosa.Te gusto, verdad?

-No; claro que no

-Entonces al agua, con los patos, aunque antes una ultima oportunidad, di que te gusto y que soy muy guapo

-Esta bien, tu ganas me gustas y eres muy guapo

-Muy bien, ya te bajo

Genzo bajo a Lily al suelo, pero no la solto, sus brazos quedaron rodeandola la cintura y manteniendola muy cerca de él, de repente ambos se quedaron muy serios, mirandose fijamente a los ojos

-Genzo; esbozo Lily timidamente

Genzo acerco su cara a la de ella, sus labios casi se rozaban y no pudo resistirse mas, la beso, fue el beso mas dulce que la habian dado en la vida, los corazones de ambos latían a mil pulsaciones por minuto. Cuando se separaron ambos sabían que no podrían vover a besar a otra persona en la vida

Despues del beso l os dos se quedaron mirandose... 

-Lily, siento que te quiero- dijo Genzo suevmente- se que es pronto, que nos conocimos ayer, pero siento que eres lo que he estado esperando toda la vida, dime, tu sientes lo mismo

-Si Genzo, puede que todo esto sea una locura pero tambien siento que te quiero 

Genzo la abrazó y la apretó fuertemente contra el, se sentia el hombre mas afortunado del mundo, ambos siguieron conversando y paseando pero esta vez iban agarrados, sin separarse un milimetro, y asi dieron las 12.00, la pareja llogó a la puerta del hospital...

-Entonces, me paso a buscarte a la salida 

-Si, me esperas a las 22:00

-Claro mi amor, cuidate 

A partir de ese momento ambos eran inseparables, Lily quedaba en verse con Genzo cada vez que tenia un hueco y este la llamaba varias veces al día, esto sin contar el dineral que se gastaban en mensajes de texto con los telefonos moviles... 

CONTINUARA...


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

-Bueno, pues ya es viernes nos quedan solo dos dias para volver a Japón, la verdad se me esta haciendo la semana interminable, tengo muchas ganas de solucionar mi problema con Sanae, no se puede decir lo mismo de ti eh, últimamente no se te ve el pelo, pasas todo el tiempo con la doctora del Valle; comento Tsubasa a su amigo.

-La verdad es que a mí lo que se me esta haciendo es muy corta, menos mal que Lily tiene vacaciones y se va a venir a pasarlas a Japón, y luego ya veremos como lo hacemos, tenemos que buscar una solución para poder estas juntos, o fichó yo por algún club de Madrid o se viene ella a ejercer la medicina a Alemania, pero lo que no pienso hacer es separarme de ella, y menos con tanto buitre que anda suelto... 

-Jaja, Wakawayasi se nos pone celoso

-No te burles Tsubasita.-dijo Genzo en tono irónico.- hablando de otra cosa, no se si últimamente te he descuidado un poco con todo el tiempo que he pasado con Lily, que tal te encuentras por lo de Sanae 

-Pues tengo ratos bastante malos, pero lo intento llevar lo mejor posible, por lo menos me queda la esperanza de que recapacite y deje a Hyuga, sea como sea voy a luchar por ella

-Bien dicho Tsubasa, si te sientes mal ahora llamo a Lily y la digo que la veo mas tarde, o mejor, porque no te vienes a tomar algo con nosotros... 

-No muchas gracias Genzo, prefiero quedarme aquí, van a televisar un Real Madrid- Barcelona y ya sabes que me interesa mucho el Barça, lo más probable es que fiche por él 

-Sí es verdad, grábamelo vale, en la sala de cine hay vídeo (jaja estos chicos siempre igual )

-Vale, y otra cosa, vas a invitar a Lily a la cena de gala de mañana.- pregunto Tsubasa

-Por supuesto, o que crees que voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad de presumir de novia, dijo Genzo con tono orgulloso y divertido

-Pues no presumas tanto, a ver si te la van a quitar jaja.- dijo tsubasa divertido

-Eso no lo digas ni en broma.- contesto Genzo mientras arrojaba un cojín a su amigo.- , nos vemos

-Cuídate

Genzo se marcho a buscar a Lily, había quedado en recogerla del trabajo como siempre, y allí le estaba esperando ella, estaba preciosa, iba con una minifalda vaquera, y una camisa de tirantes de color azul marino, el pelo lo llevaba recogido en una coleta con una pasador que iba a juego con la camisa

-Hola amor!.- La saludo cariñosamente Genzo a la vez que la daba un beso

-Hola cariño, que tal el día, respondido ella con una sonrisa 

-Pues ahora que te veo, puedo decir que el día es perfecto

-Anda casanova! Jaja, me invitas a un helado 

-Pero mira que eres golosa eh.- dijo Genzo sonriéndola.- venga vamos

Ambos llegaron a una heladería preciosa que había cerca del hospital, Lily pidió un super helado de chocolate, y Genzo otro igual pero de vainilla...

-Amor, tengo que comentarte una cosa.-Dijo Genzo

-Claro Gen lo que quieras, dime

-Verás, mañana tenemos una cena de gala, con baile y todas esas cosas, que nos ofrece la federación de fútbol como despedida del torneo que hemos jugado aquí, van a ir futbolistas de todos los clubes importantes de España, gente famosa, ya sabes, y me gustaría que me acompañaras, de hecho me muero si no vienes

-Pero, no se, no crees tu que estaré un poco fuera de lugar, es que no tengo nada en común con esa gente...

-Ya lo se mi vida, pero hazlo por mi sí, además, si quieres puedes llevarte a tu amiga Clara, seguro que se va a divertir mucho

-Esta bien, yo por ti hago lo que sea, pero sí que es buena idea lo de Clara, igual la encontramos novio jaja, se lo diré a ver si nos quiere acompañar...

-Estupendo, cuanto te quiero; dijo Genzo sin para de dar besos y achuchar a Lily; la verdad le hacia mucha ilusión poder llevarla a un sitio como su pareja oficial y presentársela a todos sus amigos

Genzo dejó a Lily en su casa y se marcho para el hotel, Lily compartía un bonito apartamento con su amiga Clara, no era muy grande, pero si muy luminoso, además estaba amueblado con mucho gustos, no en vano las chicas habían pasado muchas horas de tienda en tienda hasta encontrar los muebles que más las gustaban.

-Clara! Estas en casa, ya he llegado.- exclamo Lily

-Sí, estoy aquí en la cocina, estoy preparando algo de cena

-Muy bien, ahora te ayudo, aunque yo no voy a cenar, estoy hinchada, me acabo de tomar una helado de chocolate..., pero primero una cosa, Genzo me ha invitado a una recepción mañana por la noche que ofrece a su equipo la federación de fútbol, y me ha dicho que te diga si te gustaría venir con nosotros, 

-Pues, sabes si va Taro Misaki?.- pregunto Clara

-Supongo que si, va todo el equipo, pero ¿y a ti desde cuando te interesa ese futbolista?.- Pregunto con extrañeza Lily 

-Ayyyy.-suspiro Clara, desde que le he visto esta mañana en una rueda de prensa, sí que ire, aunque solo sea por verle, que guapo es verdad...

-Pues si, la verdad le he visto un par de veces y sí, es muy mono...

-Qué les darán a los chicos de la selección japonesa de comer en sus casas que están todos como trenes jaja

-Jajajaja, Clara tu no cambias..., una cosa mas, tenemos que ir las dos solas, Genzo y sus compañeros tienen que estar allí un poco antes para un discurso de despedida y no se que otras cosas, así que nos esperaran allí, de todas formas Gen me ha dicho que nos va a enviar una limusina para que nos deje en la puerta

-Que atento, ¿verdad?

-Pues si que lo es, le dije que no era necesario pero insistió, es que mi niño es así, suspiro Lily...

Ya se acercaba la hora de la recepción, los chicos ya llevaban allí un buen rato, Lily y Clara habían pasado bastante rato arreglándose, eso sí, sin mencionar que habían perdido la mañana buscando dos preciosos vestidos, ya se disponían a coger la limusina que les había enviado Genzo

En la recepción... 

-Genzo, puedes dejar de mirar la hora cada dos minutos, Lily estará a punto de llegar.- Dijo Tsubasa

-Sí, tienes razón, la limusina tiene que haberlas recogido a ella y a su amiga Clara hace un cuarto de hora.- contesto Genzo

-Así que nuestro portero le ha mandado a su novia una limusina no, claro, no le vayan a robar a la preciosa doctora del Valle.- dijo Ryo en tono de broma

Genzo le miro inquisidoramente...

-Ryo cierra la boca que te vas a llevar un capón, dijo Misaki 

-Está bien ya me callo, que susceptibles sois jaja 

-Genzo, dime que esa belleza no es tu novia.- dijo Teppei Kisugi mientras señalaba a una preciosa mujer que entraba por la puerta

Genzo giro la cabeza hacia la puerta, y allí estaba ella, llevaba un vestido precioso de color dorado ajustado al cuerpo por arriba y con caída a la altura de las caderas, que resaltaba su bonita figura, el pelo lo llevaba suelto con las puntas onduladas y en la cara llevaba pequeñas motas de purpurina dorada que resaltaban de una manera increíble sus ojos

-Pues si, esa es mi chica.- dijo Genzo todo orgulloso

A continuación de Lily entro Clara que se había quedado un poco retrasada hablando con el chofer de la limusina, y más de uno volvió a alucinar, Clara también tenia una preciosa figura que había resaltado con un vestido de corte gitano muy español, ajustado por todo el cuerpo y con unos volantes al final, el pelo lo llevaba suelto con un clavel rojo a modo de tocado a juego con el vestido, el pelo de Clara era muy moreno y contrastaba con unos preciosos ojos azules, realmente estaba muy hermosa, ella decía que Lily volvía locos a los hombres, aunque sin duda ella no se quedaba atrás

Muchos de los chicos se quedaron embobados mirándola, pero en especial Taro Misaki...

-Tarito puedes cerrar la boca ya, que se te cae la baba jaja.- dijo Ryo entre risas

-Eh si, perdona decías algo Ryo.- dijo Taro sin saber ni que le estaba diciendo su amigo, en ese momento solo tenia ojos para Clara

-Nada, nada jaja

De repente...

-Taro .-Se oyó la voz de Genzo.- te presento a mi novia Lily del Valle.-

-Hola Taro, mucho gusto, ya nos hemos visto un par de veces.- dijo Lily.- 

-Igualmente, y, sí, es verdad ya nos habiamos visto, contesto Taro

-Y esta señorita es la mejor amiga de mi novia, Clara Acosta.- interrumpió Genzo

-Un placer señorita.- dijo Taro embobado y mirandola a los ojos 

-Igualmente.- respondió Clara

-Taro me las cuidas un momento, voy a ver que hace Tsubasa.-le rogo Genzo

-Claro Genzo, ves tranquilo

-Ahora vuelvo mi amor.- le dijo Genzo a Lily mientras la daba un tierno beso en la mejilla

Genzo se marcho a buscar a Tsubasa que estaba sentado en una mesa que quedaba de espaldas a la puerta principal, y cuando llego hasta él se quedo de piedra

-Que pasa Genzo, te has puesto blanco, que tienes parece que hayas visto un fantasma.- dijo Tsubasa

-Hay amigo, no me vas a creer quien esta entrando en este momento 

Tsubasa se volvió rápidamente a mirar a la puerta

-Sa Sanae, esta aquí...

CONTINUARA... 


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

-Sa Sanae, esta aquí

Sí, la que entraba por la puerta era su adorada Sanae, el resto de la gente pareció desaparecer, en ese momento para Tsubasa solo existía ella, nunca antes la había visto tan bonita, llevaba el pelo suelto y un vestido de corte oriental azul marino con pedrería blanca.

Tsubasa comenzó a dirigirse hacia ella, la cual ni siquiera había alcanzado a verle ya que se encontraba de espaldas a él

-Sanae

A Sanae esa voz le sonó muy familiar, era inconfundible, se dio la vuelta y le vio, estaba guapísimo, nunca antes le había visto tan elegante.

-Tsubasa.- pronuncio levemente Sanae.- ella no se imaginaba que verle otra vez le fuese a causar tanta impresión. 

Los dos chicos estaban como en otro mundo, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, pero de repente algo les trajo de vuelta a la realidad...

-Sanae mi amor, que sorpresa, pero que haces aquí, porque no me dijiste nada.- exclamo un pletórico Hyuga por la sorpresa que le había dado su prometida.- ven, vamos, tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos, nos perdonas Tsubasa, quiero estar a solas con mi prometida, hace tiempo que no nos vemos 

Hyuga no le dio tiempo a Tsubasa ni de responder, se apresuro a llevarla lejos, él era consciente de los sentimientos de esta hacia Tsubasa y quería mantenerla alejada, de lo que no tenia ni idea era de los sentimientos de Tsubasa hacia ella, ya que este solo se los había confiado a su amigo Wakabayashi

-Mi amor estas preciosa, que gran sorpresa me diste, me sentía muy solo tan lejos de ti, ¿como es que viniste?.- pregunto Hyuga 

-Tenía que venir de todos modos y me decidí a darte la sorpresa, hable con Ken y me dio la idea

-Que alegría, y dime, ¿ para que tenias que venir?.- pregunto Hyuga

-Pues vine a ver a unos familiares, mi tía, la que se vino a España con su marido y mis primos, se puso enferma y tuve que venir a visitarla.- contesto Sanae

-Y que tal, se ha recuperado?.-

-Sí, ya esta bien, pero sabes, mi prima Soraya se va a regresar con nosotros a Japón, Ken me dijo que la trajera hoy a la recepción y la invité. 

-Tu prima Soraya, me acuerdo de ella, solo tenia 12 años, la ultima vez que la vi iba con sus dos coletas y el corrector dental, habrá cambiado mucho no?.- Pregunto Hyuga

-Pues bastante, de hecho si la ves seguro que no la reconoces, mira justo aquí entra.- respondió Sanae

Por la puerta apareció una jovencita muy linda, que traía puesto un vestido rojo ajustado que dejaba una gran parte de su espalda al descubierto, llevaba el pelo con un recogido muy desenfadado y juvenil y tenia los ojos de un color verde con motas amarillas, que contrastaba mucho con sus rasgos asiáticos

-Hyuga se quedo impresionado de la belleza de la joven, era la primera vez que le pasaba esto con una mujer que no fuera su prometida

-Soraya, estamos aquí.- dijo Sanae mientras hacia un ademan con la mano para llamarla

-Hola primita, llego tarde como siempre verdad? 

-Que va.-respondio Sanae.- si yo también acabo de llegar, te acuerdas de Hyuga, el es mi prometido.

-Claro que me acuerdo, era muy pequeña pero no se me ha olvidado, hola Hyuga

-Yo también me acuerdo de ti, eras muy revoltosa, contesto Hyuga divertido

-Sí, eso me lo dicen bastante jaja

Mientras tanto, Tsubasa y Genzo tomaban una copa en la barra del bar

-No te preocupes Tsubasa ya veras como encuentras el momento de hablar con ella y decirle lo que sientes- dijo Genzo a su amigo

-No se como lo voy a hacer, pero que lo hago, lo hago, ¿la has visto Genzo, esta preciosa.- dijo Tsubasa a su amigo

-Sí, la verdad, esta muy bonita, y tienes que luchar por ella, tu traquilo, ya se nos ocurrirá algo

En ese momento se acercaban a los chicos, Taro; Lily y Clara

-Qué tal, lo estais pasando bien?.- les pregunto Genzo

-Muy bien amor, tu amigo Taro es muy divertido, contesto Lily

Genzo, Taro, Lily y Clara conversaban animadamente, mientras que Tsubasa no quitaba ojo a su querida Sanae, hasta que vio la oportunidad

-Amor voy a ir un momento al tocador, ¿te quedas acompañando a Soraya?.- pregunto Sanae a su prometido

-Como no mi amor.- respondió Hyuga.- la aguantaré un ratito.- volvio a decir éste en tono burlon mientras miraba a Soraya

-Mírale, si le salió la vena cómica.- le contestó ésta mientras le daba un capón

-Sí, si ya veo que habéis congeniado muy bien, los dos gastándose bromitas, a ver si me voy a tener que mosquear.- dijo Sanae divertida.- ahora vuelvo

Sanae se marcho al tocador dejandoles solos, Tsubasa disimuladamente la siguió, Sanae se encontraba empolvándose un poco la nariz, cuando de repente se abrió la puerta y apareció Tsubasa.

-Sanae tengo que hablar contigo.- dijo éste

-Qué haces? te has vuelto loco, tu no puedes estar aquí, este es el tocador de mujeres.- exclamo Sanae

-Me importa bien poco que lugar sea este, tengo que hablar contigo Sanae

-No creo que tengamos nada que decirnos, así que, sí me disculpas.- dijo Sanae con tono de reproche

Sanae se fue hacia la puerta apresuradamente para salir, pero Tsubasa se puso delante de ella y se lo impidió.

-Déjame salir, mi prometido me esta esperando.- Dijo Sanae furiosa

-Primero me tienes que escuchar.- dijo Tsubasa

-No tengo porque escuchar nada que no venga del hombre que mas me ama, y ese hombre me esta esperando fuera

-Ese hombre no te esta esperando fuera, porque el hombre que mas te ama lo tienes delante.- Dijo Tsubasa muy firmemente

Sanae se quedo desencajada...

-Tsubasa que estas diciendo.- dijo Sanae sin dar crédito

-Digo que te amo Sanae, te amo con todo el alma, te amo desde que te conocí, fui un tonto por no admitirlo antes y nunca me perdonare a mí mismo por eso, pero no podia consentir que te casases con otro hombre, Sanae tu eres mía y yo soy tuyo, y lo sabes 

-Tsubasa.- dijo Sanae con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.- no sabes cuanto tiempo he deseado oírte decir que me amas, pero ya es demasiado tarde...

-No digas eso mi amor, aun no es demasiado tarde, tu no estas casada.- dijo Tsubasa

-Pero es como si lo estuviera, le he dado mi palabra a Hyuga, es cierto que tengo sentimientos hacia tí, pero a su lado acabaré enterrándolos, además hace tiempo que comprendí que mi amor por ti es imposible, para ti nuestro amor nunca será lo primero, siempre seré un segundo plato, tu siempre antepondrás tu pasión por el fútbol a mí y no te culpo, tu pasión por ese deporte fue una de las cosas que me enamoraron de tí, pero yo merezco ser lo primero en la vida de mi pareja y para Hyuga lo soy, lo siento Tsubasa pero tú y yo nunca estaremos juntos

En ese momento entra en el tocador Soraya

- Que pasa Sanae, llevamos un rato esperándote, vienes?.- preguntó Soraya con cara de "creo que interrumpo algo importante".

- Si claro, voy contigo.- se apresuro a responder Sanae, mientras pensaba que no sabia de donde había sacado las fuerzas para rechazar a su Tsubasa, probablemente unas palabras mas de éste y habría caído en sus brazos sin importarle nada mas

Sanae y Soraya salieron del tocador dejando dentro a un Tsubasa que a pesar de estar hecho polvo no había renunciado del todo a Sanae, cuando este salió del tocador Genzo se dirigió a él... 

-Que pasa Tsubasa, por la cara que traes no fueron muy bien las cosas con Sanae, verdad?.- le pregunto a su amigo

-Pues no Genzo, pero no voy a desistir, he perdido una batalla pero la guerra no ha acabado, Sanae necesita una prueba de que ella es lo primero en mi vida y la va a tener, he tomado una decisión... 

CONTINUARA...


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO SEXTO

-Pues no Genzo, pero no voy a desistir, he perdido una batalla pero la guerra no ha acabado, Sanae necesita una prueba de que ella es lo primero en mi vida y la va a tener, he tomado una decisión...

-De que hablas Tsubasa? Que decisión es esa?

-Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo Genzo

-Pero Tsubasa

-No insistas Genzo.- le interrumpió Tsubasa.- no puedo contarte la decisión que he tomado, ya lo entenderás y me darás la razón

-Está bien, como quieras, pero quiero que cuentes conmigo para lo que sea, sabes que aquí me tienes ¿¿verdad?

-Claro que lo sé Genzo, no te preocupes, anda vamos a reunirnos con tu chica y compañía que la estas descuidando bastante por mi culpa

-Tranquilo, Lily es muy comprensiva, lo único que me puede preocupar son los buitres que rondan por aquí jaja

Los chicos fueron a reunirse con el resto de los muchachos de la selección, pero no alcanzaban a encontrar a Lily, Taro y Clara.

-Muchachos no habréis visto a mi chica y compañía no? Les pregunto Genzo

-Pues hace rato que les perdimos la pista, no tengo ni idea de donde pueden estar.- contesto Kisugi

-Está bien, voy a buscarles.- dijo Genzo

-Te acompaño? .-le pregunto Tsubasa

-No, no te preocupes, quédate aquí con ellos e intenta distraerte un poco, enseguida regreso.

Genzo comenzó a buscar a los tres desaparecidos, por fin consiguió avistar a Taro y a Clara, que estaban en la barra charlando muy animadamente 

-Hola chicos, os estaba buscando pero veo que estáis muy a gusto solos, dijo Genzo entre risas.- Habéis visto a Lily? Hace bastante rato que no la veo

Según decía estas palabras giro la cabeza y de repente alcanzo a verla, ella estaba bailando una canción muy lenta con un joven muy atractivo, era alto, moreno, con los ojos verdes y un cuerpo muy atlético, además este la tenia agarrada de la cintura mientras bailaban y no hacia mas que decirla cosas al oído a lo que ella respondía con preciosas sonrisas, Genzo se quedo de piedra mirándoles no se lo podia creer su Lily estaba bailando y sonriendo a otro, en ese momento los celos se apoderaron de él, tenia ganas de ir y romperle la boca a ese tipo por tocar a su Lily, pero lo que mas le dolió, fue ver que esta parecía corresponderle, ya que no hacia mas que sonreírle, así que con mucha rabia se dio media vuelta y se marcho muy rápidamente

-Genzo espera!.- grito Clara muy desesperada

Pero Genzo no la escucho, se había marchado muy deprisa porque estaba demasiado dolido y solo quería salir de allí,

-Taro corre, ves tras él y explícale.- suplico Clara al muchacho.- yo voy a buscar a Lily 

Taro salió corriendo a buscar a Genzo, mientras, Clara fue a contarle lo sucedido a Lily

-Lily!.- grito Clara que se acercaba muy agitada

-Qué te ocurre?.- pregunto Lily.- té pasa algo?

-No a mi no, es Genzo

-Qué ocurre le pasó algo?.-respondió Lily muy preocupada 

-Lo que ocurre es que te vio con Jhon y se marcho muy rápido, parecía muy dolido

-Pero Clara, te dije que le contaras que estaba bailando con mi primo

-Pero si es que no me dio tiempo, todo ocurrió muy rápido, Taro ha ido a buscarle para explicárselo, no sé si le habrá encontrado

-Prima, te acompaño a buscar a tu novio y se lo explicamos.- dijo Jhon

-Está bien, vamos a buscarle y arreglaremos este mal entendido.- dijo Lily muy angustiada 

Lily, Jhon y Clara salieron a buscar a Genzo, en la puerta de salida se encontraba Taro hablando con Tsubasa.

-Taro has logrado explicarle a Genzo?.- pregunto Lily

-No, no sabemos dónde se ha metido, se marcho como un rayo, a lo mejor esta en el hotel.- respondió éste

-Pues vamos al hotel.- dijo Clara

Tsubasa, Taro, Clara y una muy preocupada Lily pusieron rumbo al hotel pero Genzo no se encontraba allí, estuvieron buscándole mucho rato y por muchos sitios pero este no aparecía, cuando ya se dieron por vencidos, Taro y Tsubasa dejaron a las chicas en su apartamento y quedaron en recogerlas al día siguiente para seguir buscando a Genzo

Ya en casa de las muchachas Lily no paraba de llorar

-Dónde estará Genzo, y si le pasa algo malo, no sé que le estará rondando por la cabeza en estos momentos

-La verdad no es por desanimarte, pero al pobre se le desencajo la cara cuando te vio con tu primo

Lily comenzó a llorar con mas fuerza

-Perdona Lily, no debí decirte eso, además todo es por mi culpa, si hubiera podido contarle a tiempo

-No te martirices mas Clara, tu no sabias que iba a reaccionar así, además a mí lo único que me preocupa ahora es encontrarle.- dijo Lily ya más tranquila, es mas, no me voy a quedar aquí, le voy a encontrar como sea, además creo que tengo una idea de donde puede estar

Lily se cambio de ropa, se puso unas pantalones vaqueros y un suéter, cogió una chaqueta y salió a buscarle, mientras su amiga intentaba impedírselo

-Lily, estas loca, no puedes ir tu sola por la calle a estas horas, tú té quedas aquí 

-Tienes razón, que hago yo sola por la calle, mejor espero a mañana, me haces una tila mientras me pongo el pijama porfa

-Claro, ahora mismo la tienes

Obviamente todo era una maniobra de distracción y en cuanto Clara desapareció en la cocina Lily aprovecho para marcharse, ésta comenzó a buscar a Genzo, pensó que a lo mejor se encontraba en algún lugar que hubieran visitado juntos y su corazón le decía que ese lugar era donde este le regalo su primer beso.

Lily comenzó a adentrarse en el Parque del Retiro, todo estaba muy oscuro pero a ella no le daba miedo, era capaz de todo por encontrar a su chico, ya llevaba unos quince minutos buscando cuando de repente escucho una voz desconocida

-Mira lo que me he encontrado por el parque, vaya preciosidad, que haces tu tan sólita, no sabes que las muchachas tan lindas a estas horas tienen que estar en la cama.- dijo un hombre bastante corpulento

-Yo... estoy buscando a mi novio, tiene que estar aquí, vendrá enseguida a por mí- dijo Lily muy asustada y con la voz temblorosa.

-A sí? pues mira que yo creo que aquí solo estamos tu y yo y que no va a venir nadie a rescatarte, como lo ves

Lily al oír esto se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr, corría lo más rápido que podia pero el hombre corría detrás de ella más rápido aun y logro alcanzarla, la tiró al suelo y la sujeto fuertemente, ella lloraba a la vez que gritaba e intentaba quitárselo de encima pero no podia ya que él era mucho mas fuerte, de repente se escucho la voz de Genzo

-No te atrevas a seguir tocándola!.-

Genzo le agarro por la espalda y le incorporo, a continuación le propino una soberana paliza dejándole inconsciente en el suelo, después se acerco a donde estaba Lily que no paraba de llorar

-Lily cariño estas bien, dime que estas bien por favor, dime que no llegó a hacerte nada

-Genzo, exclamo Lily que no pudo mas que echarse en los brazos de éste, el cual la abrazaba todo lo fuerte que podia

-No te preocupes Lily ya estas a salvo, yo no permitiría que nadie te hiciera daño jamas.

Lily empezó a tranquilizarse en los brazos del portero japonés 

-Genzo, antes que nada tengo que explicarte...

-No tienes que explicarme nada ahora solo importa que estas bien, te llevare a casa

Genzo llevo a Lily a su apartamento en el coche que tenia alquilado, esta se quedo dormida en él, era muy tarde y había vivido demasiadas emociones en una sola noche, cuando llegaron Genzo la subió en brazos porque ella dormía muy profundamente y no quería despertarla 

Genzo llamo a la puerta y Clara que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche le abrió, cuando vio que Genzo traía en brazos a su amiga se preocupo mucho

-Pero Genzo, que ha pasado, le pasa algo a Lily

-No pero pudo pasarle algo muy gordo, afortunadamente esta bien, solo se ha quedado dormida y me ha dado pena despertarla, si la llega a pasar algo no me lo hubiera perdonado nunca

-De que estas hablando, que es lo que paso?.- pregunto Clara

-Sé metió en el Retiro a buscarme y la asaltaron pero yo estaba ahí y cuando la oí gritar fui corriendo y pude evitar que algo malo la pasara

-Menos mal, entonces todo se quedo en un susto.- dijo Clara aliviada

Genzo acostó a Lily en la cama y se quedo un rato mirándola, solo pensaba que seria capaz de lo peor si alguien hiciera daño a su ángel, pasado un rato Clara entro en la habitación a buscarle

-Genzo.- dijo en voz muy baja.- tengo que hablar contigo

Genzo salió de la habitación no sin antes arropar bien a Lily y darla, con mucho cuidado, un dulce beso en la mejilla

-Dime Clara, que quieres decirme

-Se trata de lo que ha pasado esta noche

-Eso ya no me importa, lo único que me importa es que Lily esta bien y que no la ha pasado nada, fui un tonto al dejarla así en la fiesta, me invadieron los celos, nunca debí irme, debí quedarme y haber hablado con ella, he sido un tonto

-Pues si, si que los has sido.- le regaño Clara.- en primer lugar por dudar de ella, que te quiere mas que ha nada y en segundo lugar decirte que la próxima vez que te pongas celoso de verla con otro, procures que ese no sea su primo hermano al que llevaba un año entero sin ver.

-Me estas diciendo que el chico ese era su primo? 

-Sí eso mismo te estoy diciendo, Lily nos encargo a Taro y a mí decírtelo para que no te preocuparas pero no nos diste tiempo, luego estuvimos buscándote mucho rato hasta que nos rendimos, Taro y Tsubasa nos dejaron en casa pero Lily me engaño y se escapo a seguir buscándote, pero lo importante es que finalmente todo a acabado bien y yo me voy a la cama que estoy muerta de sueño, dijo Clara mientras bostezaba 

Clara se marcho dejando solo a Genzo, esta se encontraba feliz por un lado de saber que el chico con el que bailaba Lily era su primo pero por otro lado se sentía muy culpable de lo que había hecho pasar a Lily esa noche, se metió en la habitación donde estaba esta y se acostó abrazándola muy fuerte mientras pensaba que nunca la volvería a hacer llorar y que nunca dejaría que nadie la hiciese daño, al rato de contemplarla el también cayo en un profundo sueño. 

A la mañana siguiente los rayos de sol comenzaron a entrar por la ventana, Lily comenzó a abrir levemente los ojos, Genzo la tenia abrazada mientras la miraba dulcemente

-Qué tal te sientes mi amor? Le pregunto Genzo

Lily entonces se acordó de todo

-Genzo, tengo que explicarte...se apresuro a decirle Lily

-Sé lo que me vas a decir, anoche estuve hablando con Clara y me lo contó todo 

-Entonces ya esta todo aclarado

-Sí ángel, me perdonaras verdad.- dijo Genzo mirándola con cara de pena 

-Bueno me lo tengo que pensar.- contesto Lily con tono de broma mientras se incorporaba de la cama donde ambos estaban.- si te portas bien quizás te perdone algún ida

-Ah conque esas tenemos eh, así que sino me porto bien no me vas a perdonar.- la dijo Genzo irónicamente, mientras la abrazaba por detrás.- Bueno pues si te llevo a comer a un buen restaurante estaría portándome bien no?

-No irías por mal camino.- le respondió Lily sonriéndole de esa forma que tanto a él le gustaba

-Está bien pues aunque no me gusta separarme de ti, voy a ir al hotel a cambiarme y darme una buena ducha y te recojo a eso de los dos. 

-Vale amor así ves a los muchachos que están preocupados por ti

-Bueno mi angel pues a las dos paso a por ti y comemos, además acuérdate de terminar bien la maleta que el avión para Japón sale mañana temprano

-Claro Gen, no te preocupes

El día paso de lo más normal Genzo y Lily disfrutaron mucho de la comida y se separaron para terminar de prepararse para el viaje, ya por la noche en el apartamento de Lily esta se encontraba terminando los preparativos cuando llegó Clara

-Qué tal el dia?.-pregunto Lily a su amiga

-Genial, a que no sabes que 

-Qué? Cuenta no me tengas así

-Pasé todo el día con Taro, es un encanto y me invito a ir con el y el resto del equipo a Japón y como tu también vas pues no lo pense, le dije que sí

-Eso es maravilloso!.- exclamo Lily feliz de que su amiga fuera con ellos

Las dos chicas cenaron un poco y después de dejarlo todo preparado se fueron pronto a la cama, al día siguiente les esperaba un largo viaje por delante...

CONTINUARA...


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Eran las ocho de la mañana, el equipo nacional de Japón, junto con Lily, Clara, Sanae y Soraya habían embarcado ya en el avión que les llevaría a su destino. 

-Qué, estás nerviosa?.- le pregunto Genzo a su novia.- va a ser un largo viaje.

-Nerviosa, para nada, lo que estoy es muy emocionada, siempre he querido conocer Japón, me encanta viajar y sobre todo si se trata de conocer nuevas culturas.- Respondió Lily

El avión era un modelo bastante nuevo, muy amplio, y sobra decir que los muchachos iban en primera clase, los asientos de Lily y Genzo estaban juntos, así como los de Hyuga y Sanae que iban a su vez acompañados de Soraya, Tsubasa por su parte iba sentado solo al lado de una ventanilla.

Por otro lado, Taro se encontraba sentado al lado de Clara, los dos iban hablando de sus cosas, de repente se oyó una voz femenina

-Perdone, usted es Taro Misaki ¿verdad, ¿le importaría firmarme un autógrafo?.- le pregunto una preciosa joven con el cabello rubio hasta la cintura y los ojos muy azules.

-Se lo firmare encantado.- respondió Taro.-

Este la firmo el autógrafo.- "Con mucho cariño, Taro Misaki,", la chica rubia le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de agradecimiento y se marcho, Taro no le dio ninguna importancia, pero cuando se giro para seguir hablando con Clara, esta le había dado la espalda y estaba mirando por la ventanilla, parecía algo enfurruñada.

-Clarita, estoy aquí, sigue con lo que me estabas contando .-la dijo Taro

Clara se volvió a mirarle.

-Y por que mejor no vas a que te cuente algo la rubia esa, a lo mejor tienes suerte y te da otro beso.- dijo Clara irónicamente

-No estarás celosa?.- pregunto Taro en tono burlón.

-Celosa yo, no se porque, es mas, la podías a ver puesto tu numero de teléfono en el papel, a lo mejor con suerte te hubiera llamado.- dijo Clara irónicamente

-Ja ja, tu estas celosa, pero no tienes porque ponerte así solo porque una chica me pida un autógrafo.- dijo Taro entre risas

-Te repito que no estoy celosa.- se reafirmo Clara

-Anda no seas cría, y no hagas un berrinche.- la regaño Taro dulcemente.

Mientras Taro decía esto se acercó un azafato a donde estaban ellos sentados.

-Señorita se encuentra comoda, o necesita algo, una almohada, bebidas...- le pregunto el auxiliar de vuelo guapisimo a Clara.

-De momento no, pero muchas gracias.- le dijo Clara a la vez que le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa.

El auxiliar de vuelo se quedo mirando a Clara embobado, había pocos hombres capaces de resistirse a la sonrisa de ésta y ella lo sabia.

-Perdone, muchas gracias, pero ya escucho a la señorita, asi que si nos disculpa queremos estar a solas.- dijo Taro dándose cuenta de cómo miraba el azafato Clara.

-No hacia falta ser tan borde Taro, el solo hacia su trabajo.- dijo Clara inmediatamente después de que el auxiliar se marchara

-Ah claro, y su trabajo es babear cuando le sonríe una chica bonita. 

-Taro, tu estas celoso!.- exclamo Clara con una sonrisa.- 

-Claro que no, anda no digas tonterías.- respondió Taro

-Sí, si que lo estas, ¿quien es el crío ahora?.- se burlo Clara.

-Está bien, puede que me diera algo de celos, pero reconoce que tu también te pusiste celosa de la rubia del autógrafo.

-Bueno, quizás un poquito.- contesto Clara bajando la mirada

-Pues quiero que sepas que desde que te conocí, para mi no hay otra mujer que no seas tu.- le dijo Taro muy suavemente subiéndola la cabeza con la mano para que esta le mirara a los ojos.- Clara, me vuelves loco ¿Aceptarías ser mi pareja?.

Clara se quedo mirando a Taro a los ojos y a continuación le dio un beso muy dulce en los labios. Cuando se separaron Clara se recostó en él y éste la abrazo pasándola el brazo por encima del hombro.

-Entonces, supongo que esto es un sí.- dijo Taro

-Sí, es un sí.- respondió Clara.- por lo menos mientras consiga aguantarte.- volvió a decir esta en tono de broma.

-Ah sí, con que esas tenemos, te vas a enterar, Taro comenzó a hacer cosquillas a Clara mientras ésta no paraba de reir

Mientras en otra parte del avión, Lily se había quedado dormida, Genzo la tenia abrazada y recostada sobre el y se encontraba leyendo un libro, levanto la vista un momento y vio que su amigo Tsubasa volvía del bar y pasaba por al lado.

-Tsubasa, porque no te sientas conmigo, hay un sitio libre a mi lado, además tenemos que hablar de lo que paso en la fiesta, me dejaste preocupado con lo de tu decisión.

-Está bien Genzo, ¿pero no molestaremos a Lily, se la ve muy a gusto durmiendo?

-Tranquilo cuando Lily dice que duerme, duerme profundamente, no creo que la despertemos, se la ve muy linda así dormida ¿verdad?. 

-Si, tienes mucha suerte Genzo, no la dejes escapar. 

-Tranquilo, que no dejare que nada ni nadie me lo arrebate, pero ahora hablemos de ti, ¿no nos oye nadie no? No seria bueno que alguien se enterase ahora de tus sentimientos por Sanae. 

Tsubasa miro alrededor

.-Parece que no, el único que nos podría oír es Ken, pero tiene los cascos puestos, parece que esta muy concentrado viendo la película que nos han puesto, así que podemos hablar.-(que inocente Tsuby )

-Entonces sigues decidido a no soltar ni prenda de lo que vas a hacer ¿no?.- pregunto Genzo a su amigo

-Ya lo entenderás a su tiempo Genzo, tu eres precisamente una de las personas a las que no puedo contar mi decisión, ya que eres mi mejor amigo.

-Tsubasa, me estas asustando.- le respondió Genzo

-No te preocupes, pero es algo que tengo que hacer y además es la única manera de poder tener alguna oportunidad con Sanae

-Está bien, como quieras.- dijo Genzo.-¿ tu que tal te encuentras?

-Pues todo lo bien que se puede encontrar alguien a quien se le casa con otro la mujer a la que ama, además cada día que pasa la veo mas bonita, Sanae es perfecta.

-Ya veras como todo saldrá bien, hazme caso y procura no venirte abajo

-Gracias Genzo, se que siempre puedo contar contigo

Los dos chicos siguieron hablando de diferentes temas, (como por ejemplo, no se... el fútbol), pero no eran conscientes de que alguien las había escuchado la conversación, sí, Ken Wakashimazu, lo había escuchado todo.

Ya en el aeropuerto de Japón los muchachos ya habían desembarcado, Hyuga aprovecho que algunos todavía estaban esperando sus equipajes para ir al baño, Ken le siguió.

-Hyuga, tengo que hablar contigo, no se si debo decírtelo, se trata de Tsubasa

-Qué ocurre con Tsubasa?.- pregunto Hyuga.

-Verás, escuche una conversación entre el y Genzo, creo que hay algo que tienes que saber.

-¿De que se trata?

-Bueno... pues..., en resumen, Tsubasa le estaba contando a Genzo lo enamorado que esta de Sanae

-¿Qué? no digas tonterías, Tsubasa no puede estar enamorado de ella, y si lo esta, le va a dar igual, ella esta prometida conmigo

-Si bueno, pero muy igual no le da, le oí decir que va a hacer algo para intentar conseguir a Sanae

Hyuga de repente se puso muy rabioso al oír esto.

-¿Y que es lo que piensa hacer? contesta.- pregunto Hyuga colérico.

-Calmate Hyuga, no se que es lo que va a hacer , ni si quiera se lo ha contado a Genzo

-Seguro que va a jugar sucio y por eso no lo cuenta, pero lo que sí sé es lo que voy a hacer yo.-

Hyuga salió muy nervioso del baño donde Ken le había contado todo, de nada le sirvieron a Wakashimazu todos los esfuerzos por tratar de detenerle. 

Mientras tanto la mayoría de los muchachos ya se habían marchado, solo quedaban Genzo, Taro, sus chicas y Tsubasa, por otro lado estaban Sanae y Soraya que se encontraban esperando a Hyuga.

Hyuga había salido como un rayo del baño, Ken intentaba ir detrás de él para impedirle que hiciera una locura, pero una señora mayor se le atravesó y él no pudo evitar tropezarse con ella, la hizo caer al suelo y se le desparramo toda la maleta, Ken no pudo hacer más que quedarse a ayudarla. Hyuga ya estaba llegando a donde se encontraban Tsubasa y compañía, Sanae se encontraba en un lugar mas alejado.

-Tsubasa!.- se oyó la voz furiosa de Hyuga

Cuando Tsubasa se volvio, Hyuga presa de la rabia que sentia en ese momento le metio un puñetazo en la cara que hizo que este cayera al suelo,

-¡Vamos levanta y pelea, si quieres robarme a Sanae, por lo menos hazlo a la cara

-Yo no quiero robarte nada! Sanae no es de tu propiedad, y sí, lo que voy a hacer es luchar por ella, yo la amo, y no pienso rendirme tan facilmente.- respondió Tsubasa bastante agitado.

-Hyuga, tranquilízate podemos hablar de todo esto como personas civilizadas.- intervino Genzo

-Tú no te metas Wakabayashi , esto es algo que tenemos que resolver Tsubasa y yo. Vamos levántate y pelea por la mujer a la que dices que tanto amas.

-No pienso pelear contigo Hyuga, estas muy alterado, cuando te tranquilices hablaremos.

Tsubasa se dio la vuelta para marcharse

-Eres un cobarde!.- grito Hyuga, me estas dando la razón, Sanae lo único que es para ti es un capricho, nunca la has querido, tanto miedo me tienes que no eres capaz de dar la cara...

Tsubasa ya no pudo aguantar mas las provocaciones de Hyuga, se dio la vuelta y ambos se enzarzaron en una buena pelea, se armo un gran revuelo, Genzo y Taro no hacían mas que intentar separarlos, Lily y Clara por su parte no sabían ni que hacer e intentaban ayudar a separarlos también, se armo tanto alboroto que se formo un corro muy grande de personas alrededor que miraban la pelea.

-Sanae, que esta pasando ahí? .-Preguntó Soraya a su prima 

-Pues no se, acerquémonos a ver que pasa.- respondió ésta

Sanae se quedo de una piedra cuando vio a Hyuga y Tsubasa liados a golpes, se puso muy nerviosa y solo atinaba a llorar e intentar separarlos junto a Lily y Clara, de pronto llegó la policía del aeropuerto, los policías alcanzaron a ver la pelea y la pusieron fin de inmediato, a su parecer en ella estaban participando cuatro personas ya que había tal desconcierto que pensaron que Genzo y Taro también intervenían en ella, así que decidieron arrestar a los cuatro, de nada sirvieron las explicaciones de Lily y Clara a cerca de que sus chicos solo estaban intentando separarlos, los policías solo querían poner fin a ese jaleo y se llevaron a los cuatro a la comisaria del aeropuerto.

Ya en la comisaria, un agente se encargo de bajar a los cuatro a los calabozos, estos tenían tres celdas, una al lado izquierdo de un pasillo, en la que metieron a Taro y a Genzo y otras dos al lado derecho de otro pasillo, una enfrente de otra, donde con muy mal criterio colocaron a Hyuga enfrente de Tsubasa, la celda de Tsubasa y la que Genzo y Taro compartían, estaban bastante alejadas y no podían hablar, así que tanto Tsubasa como Hyuga que estaban bastante adoloridos se sentaron en sus respectivas celdas cada uno mirando para un lado y no se dijeron no una palabra.

En la planta de arriba, Lily, Clara, Sanae y Soraya hablaban con los policías intentando solucionar la situación.

-Por favor suéltenlos, todo ha sido un mal entendido .-suplicaba Lily

-Si, pagaremos la fianza que haga falta, pero no les dejen aquí toda la noche por favor.- les rogó Clara

-Oigan, ellos nunca habían hecho nada parecido, se lo puedo asegurar y no volverá a pasar, tienen que soltarlos.- volvió a suplicar en este caso Sanae

-Bueno jovencitas esta bien, ya que la cosa no ha pasado a mayores, la pelea ha sido reciproca y que no se ha puesto ninguna denuncia les soltaremos, aunque la próxima vez seremos mas estrictos se lo puedo asegurar.- dijo el oficial encargado del caso

-No volverá a pasar.- respondió una Sanae que todavía no sabia ni porque se habían peleado. 

-Está bien, en cuanto tengamos preparado todo el papeleo les soltaremos, mientras, si quieren pueden bajar a verlos 

Soraya se quedo con la policía por si necesitaban algún dato, Sanae, Clara y Lily bajaron a los calabozos

Lily y Clara encontraron a sus chicos, los dos estaban sentados en su celda

-Genzo, Taro!.- grito Lily

-Lily.- respondió Genzo aliviado de oír la voz de su chica

Los muchachos se acercaron a los barrotes de la celda, las chicas hicieron lo mismo, cada uno beso a su pareja a través de las rejas.

-Que tal amor, estáis bien?.- pregunto Lily

-Si, estamos bien, no te preocupes angel.- respondió Genzo

-Vosotras también estáis bien no? Os acercasteis demasiado a la pelea, no os llevaríais algún golpe?.- pregunto Taro preocupado.

-No, estamos bien cariño.- le contesto Clara

-Sabéis algo de Tsubasa y de Hyuga?.- pregunto Genzo

-Pues, es Sanae la que esta con ellos, suponemos que se encuentran bien, aunque a ambos les deben estar doliendo los golpes, por otro lado, dice la policía que os pondrán libres en cuanto terminen el papeleo.- les aclaro Lily

-Pues menos mal, estaba ya empezando a hartarme de este sitio.- se quejo Genzo.

-Ah sí, pues todavía podemos dejaros aquí, verdad Clara.- Bromeo Lily para quitarle importancia a la situación. 

-Pues la verdad es que sí, que tal si nos vamos y volvemos mañana a por ellos.- añadio Clara, que disfrutaba haciendo rabiar a su Taro

-No seriáis capaces de dejarnos aquí.- dijo Taro

-No creo que se atrevan, no se donde se iban a esconder luego.- dijo Genzo mirando a su chica.-

-Ah! con que no nos atrevemos.- dijo Lily

Las chicas hicieron en broma ademan de irse.

-Anda venga, dejaros de bromas y volver para acá.- les dijo Taro

Las chicas regresaron inmediatamente.

-Pero como nos vamos a ir y dejar aquí a los hombres mas guapos del mundo.- dijo Clara mientras se acercaba a las rejas de la celda para dar un beso a su Tarito que estaba apoyado en ellas.

Lily a su vez hizo lo mismo

-No te preocupes amor, enseguida os sacan de aquí, mientras os haremos compañía.- le dijo Lily a Genzo.

Mientras, en las celdas de al lado, el ambiente no era tan distendido, Sanae entro por el pasillo donde se encontraban Tsubasa y Hyuga, de manera que se quedo entre ambas celdas, a un lado tenia a su prometido y al otro lado a su Tsubasa, su cabeza le decía que solo se interesara por Hyuga, pero aunque se acerco a preguntarle a éste que tal se encontraba, sus ojos no podían desviarse de Tsubasa que estaba sentado en la celda de enfrente y no se atrevía ni a mirarla de la vergüenza que le daba lo que había ocurrido. Hyuga se dio cuenta de todo, por mas que su Sanae se interesaba por el, el notaba que la verdadera preocupación de ésta era la persona que estaba en la celda de enfrente, esto le dolió mas que los golpes que había recibido, Hyuga era consciente de lo que Sanae sentía por Tsubasa pero se decía a si mismo que ella solo era un capricho para este y que en cuanto la consiguiera se desentendería de ella, también se decía así mismo que el seria capaz con el tiempo de que Sanae olvidara a Tsubasa.

-Se puede saber que os ha pasado?.- pregunto Sanae confundida

-Pues nada amor .-respondió Hyuga.- que Tsubasa decía que es mejor el Barcelona y yo que el Real Madrid y una cosa por la otra, total que hemos acabado a golpes, ¿verdad Tsubasa?.

Hyuga no quería hacer daño a Sanae y menos hacer que esta se sintiera culpable de lo que había pasado. Tsubasa por su parte tampoco quería que Sanae supiera que ella había sido el motivo de su pelea, ya que esto, la iba a hacer sentir mal

-Sí, es verdad, sigo manteniendo que el Barça es mejor.- contesto Tsubasa para no herir a Sanae (que quede claro que la autora de este fic es del Real Madrid como buena madrileña )

-Qué pasa, que no me quieren contar la verdad, bueno tampoco les voy a insistir, lo importante es que esto no se repita.- dijo Sanae

-No te preocupes, esto no volverá a pasar.- afirmo Hyuga mirando a Tsubasa

-Puedes estar tranquila Sanae, te doy mi palabra de que jamas volverá a ocurrir.- añadió Tsubasa 

-Bueno, no esperaba menos de vosotros.- les contesto Sanae 

-Chicos ya sois libres!.- se escucho la voz de un agente de policía que inmediatamente dejo en libertad a los cuatro futbolistas

Hyuga, Sanae, Soraya y Tsubasa se marcharon a sus casas, por su parte Genzo, Lily, Taro y Clara se marcharon a la mansión Wakabayashi, que se encontraba vacía ya que la familia de Genzo estaba de viaje...

CONTINUARA...


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8 

Ya había pasado una semana desde que los chicos habían regresado a Japón, Lily y Clara se habían quedado en casa de Genzo y aunque Taro de vez en cuando pasaba por su casa la verdad es que parecia que viviera allí tambien.

Esa mañana, Taro había tenido que ir a ayudar a su pardre con unos recados, pero ya estaba de vuelta en casa de Genzo, entro en la cocina y vio a su amigo preparando unos refrescos y se acercó a él.

-Hola Genzo, que estas preparando?.- pregunto Taro

-Unos refrescos para las chicas y Tsubasa y ahora uno para ti, no?.- le respondio el portero

-Si muchas gracias la verdad es que hace un calor que no hay quien pare, ¿y donde estan?

-Se estan dando un baño en la piscina

-Pues si que os lo montais bien jaja.- se rio Taro

-La verdad es que sí, vengas vamos con ellos.- Le dijo Genzo mientras cogia la bandeja que iba cargada con los refrescos.

Los chicos se acercaron a la piscina, en ella estaban jugaban divertidos Tsubasa, Lily y Clara, aunque no se sabia muy bien a qué, porque solo se veía salpicar agua por todos lados y se oían verdaderas carcajadas...

-Bueno que bien nos lo pasamos.- dijo Taro mirando a Clara

-Taro! Que bien que estes aquí ya, te he echado mucho de menos.- dijo Clara divertida mientras salía de la piscina a darle un beso

-Sí si ya veo...-dijo Taro mientras la ponia una toalla encima

-Venga Genzo entra al agua!.- le grito Lily

-Voy!.- Genzo se tiro de cabeza y buceo hasta Lily para salir del agua y abrazarla

-Bueno y que vamos a hacer mañana?.- pregunto Clara al resto

-Yo habia pensado que podiamos ir a pasar el día al Parque de Atraciones.- respondió Genzo

-Muy buena idea!.- exclamó Taro

-A mi tambien me parece genial, que listo es mi chico.- dijo Lily mientras daba un beso en la mejilla a Genzo

-Pues a mi también me parece muy buen plan.- dijo Clara

-Entonces solo quedas tu Tsubasa, que piensas? te apetece?.- Pergunto Genzo a su amigo

-Pues no se chicos, la verdad es que ultimamente no estoy muy animado y no quiero daros el día con mis problemas, ir vosotros y pasarlo bien.- contesto Tsubasa

-Venga Tsubasa, te va a venir bien, o no me digas que no te lo estabas pasando bien hace un rato con éstas dos locas.- dijo Genzo entre risas

-Pero como que locas?-. le pregunto Lily antes de hacerle auna aguadilla

- Te vas a enterar.- respondio Genzo a su novia cuando volvio a sacar la cabeza del agua mientras la cogia de la cintura amenzandola con hundirla. 

Mientras, Taro no paraba de reirse...

-Y tu de que te ries? le pregunto Clara con cara de pocos amigos, es que tu tambien piensas que estamos locas?

- Hombre cariño locas no, pero hace un rato casi ahogais entre las dos al pobre Tsubasa en la piscina, o no es cierto Tsubasa?. -dijo Taro sin parar de reirse disfrutando con el cabreo de su novia.

-Que risa verdad?.- le pregunto Clara a su novio.-Bueno pues sabes lo que me hace a mí mucha gracia?

-El qué.- respondio Taro divertido 

-Pues me hace gracia ver como mi novio se cae vestido a la piscina.- Despues de decir esto Clara empujo a Taro a la piscina 

-No se porque, pero esto ya me lo veía venir.- dijo Genzo entre risas

-Te vas a enterar!.- grito Taro a su novia cuando consiguo salir del agua mientras Clara y el resto no dejaban de reirse

Taro salio de la piscina y empezó a correr tras su chica que se escondía detrás de lo que podía y que no paraba de reirse, cuando por fin la atrapó, la cogio en brazos y la llevo al borde de la piscina

-Que hago con ella, sometamoslo a votacion!.- dijo Taro divertido mientras Clara intentaba soltarse, los que quieran que vaya de cabeza al agua que levanten la mano

A continuiacion Genzo y Tsubasa que mirarban la escena divertidos levantaron la mano, seguidos de Lily que no paraba de reirse

-Lily tu tambien?.- ten amigas para esto.- dijo Clara

-Jaja, es que me lo estoy pasando muy bien.- la respondio Lily entre risas

-Bueno pues al agua!.- grito Taro soltando a Clara en la piscina y a continuacion saltando detras de ella

Cuando Clara saco la cabeza y vio a todo el mundo riendose y a Taro en el agua que se habia tirado detras de ella la entro la risa también.

-Estas como una cabra.- le dijo a su novio riendose

-La culpa la tienes tu que me provocas la locura.- le dijo Taro mientas la abrazaba por detras

-Jaja rio Tsubasa, la verdad es que me lo paso muy bien con vosotros! es el unico rato que consigo sacarme de la cabeza que Sanae se va a casar con Hyuga

-Entonces que? te vienes mañana al Parque de Atracciones?.- le pregunto Genzo

-Esta bien! mañana me voy con vosotros

-Estupendo!.- exclamo Genzo.- pues ya vamos todos...

-"Todos no".- se quedo pensando Lily.- "Tengo que intentar hacer algo por Tsubasa"...

Ya habia pasado un rato, Tsubasa se había ido a su casa, Taro estaba tirando unos disparos a Genzo en el jardin y las chicas se habian dado una ducha despues del baño en la piscina y se estaban arreglando para salir

-Entones crees que es buena idea?.- le pregunto Lily a Clara

-Bueno por intentarlo no perdemos nada.- la respondió Clara

Las chicas salieron y fueron a donde estaban jugando Genzo y Taro 

-Chicos! les llamo Lily.- nos vamos a dar una vuelta 

-Bueno dejarnos que nos demos una ducha y vamos con vosotras.- contesto Genzo

-Es que... os vais a aburrir.- dijo Clara mirando a los muchachos

-¿Por qué?.- preguntó Taro

-Es que... nos vamos de compras.- dijo Lily

-Sí eso, nos vamos a ver tiendas, muchas tiendas, de hecho vamos a ver todas las tiendas...secundo Clara a su amiga 

-¿Por que no quedamos mejor en el centro comercial a las diez para cenar?.- pregunto Lily

-Esta bien como querais, pero tener cuidado a ver si os vais a perder.- respondió Genzo 

-Tranquilo amor a las diez nos vemos.- dijo Lily mientras le daba un beso.

Las chicas se fueron rapidamente, mientras los muchachos miraban como se iban...

-Aqui hay gato encerrado.- le dijo Genzo a su amigo

-Si, estas traman algo.- le respondio Taro, esta noche lo averiguaremos

Las chicas iban a casa de Sanae, estaban dispuestas a cenvencerla de que pasara el día con ellos en el Parque de Atracciones porque pensaban que era la unica oportunidad que tenían de intentar hacer algo por Tsubasa, ya que veían que el chico no levantaba cabeza...cuando llegaron a casa de Sanae llamaron a la puerta y ésta les abrió...

-Hola chicas, que haceis aqui?.- preguntó Sanae

-Pues es que mañana nos vamos al Parque de Atracciones y hemos venido a invitarte.- dijo Lily

-Es que Hyuga mañana no está porque se va con mi prima a ver unas cosas fuera de la ciudad y yo sola no se... vosotros cuatro ireis en pareja...

-No te preocupes por eso.- respondio Clara.- si va mas gente

-A sí y quien mas va?.- quiso saber Sanae

-Pues...Tsubasa.- respondió Lily

-Pues me apetece mucho ir pero después de lo que pasó en el aeropuerto con él no se...

-Pero Sanae vosotros sois amigos no?.-pregunto Lily.- es que acaso dos amigos no pueden pasar el dia juntos, venga anda animate...

-Si venga Sane, lo pasaremos bien.- dijo Clara

Sanae se quedo pensativa, quizas pasar el dia con Tsubasa sería una buena manera de intentar demostrarse asi misma de que podia tener a Tsubasa como amigo

-Esta bien, me apetece mucho ir.- dijo Sanae

-Muy bien!.- dijo Lily muy ilusionada, mañana a las once pasamos a por ti 

-Vale, os espero.-

Sanae se metio en casa, no sabía si hacía lo correcto pero tenia que reconocer que pasar el dia con Tsubasa la hacia muy feliz...

Lily y Clara llegaron a donde habían quedado para cenar con los chicos, allí las esperaban ellos que habían causado furor en el centro comercial y se encontraban firmando autografos rodeados por un monton de chicas, Lily y Clara se quedaron mirandolos...

-Pero bueno, ¿has visto a ese par?.- le pregunto retoricamente Clara a su amiga

-Uff, como no se aparten de mi Genzo aqui van a rodar cabezas.- añadio Lily

Las chicas se acercaron a ellos por detrás

-Hola bombon me firmas un autografo.- le susurro una voz por detras a Genzo

-Claro angel que quieres que te ponga, para mi flor azteca?.- respondió Genzo 

-Como has sabido que era yo?.- volvio a preguntar Lily 

-Angel, yo te reconoceria entre un millon de mujeres.- contesto Genzo antes de girarse a besarla para despues volverse hacia Taro que no dejaba de firmar autografos

-Taro ya estan aqui las chicas! .- dijo Genzo a su amigo

Taro las vio e hizo una señal a los vigilantes de seguridad que rapidamente se encargaron de llevarse a las fans, luego se acercó a dar un beso a su chica

-Vaya que solicitado estas, ¿no? le pregunto Clara a su chico

-Si pero a mi solo me interesa una, qué ademas es la mas bella del mundo.- respondió Taro mientras la daba un beso y luego la abrazaba por la cintura

-Esta bien te perdono.- le dijo Clara melosamente devolviendole el beso 

-Bueno y se puede saber que habeis estado haciendo? porque no me creo que hayais ido de tiendas y no tengais ni una sola bolsa.- dijo Genzo siempre tan observador

-La verdad es que fuimos a hablar con Sanae, la invitamos a que se viniera mañana al Parque de Atracciones y dijo que si.- explico Lily

-En serio que dijo que si? volvio a preguntar Genzo

-Sois terribles.- dijo Taro abrazando a su chica

-Lo hicimos por el.- respondio Clara

-Y puede que haya sido una gran idea.- dijo Genzo pensativo.

-Sí, puede que sea el último cartucho de Tsubasa.- añadio Taro

Los chicos terminaron de cena y así llego la mañana siguiente...


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

A la mañana siguiente los chicos estaban ya preparados para salir a disfrutar de un magnifico día en el Parque de Atracciones.

Taro y Genzo se encontraban esperando a las muchachas en el salón de la mansión cuando se oyó sonar el timbre de la puerta:

-Debe de ser Tsubasa, como siempre llega puntual.- dijo Misaki

-Sí será el.- respondió Genzo mientras se acercaba a abrir la puerta.

-Buenos días, estáis listos ya?.-preguntó Tsubasa mientras entraba.

-Nosotros sí, pero las chicas aún están preparándose, de todas formas nosotros nos podemos ir yendo porque ellas han quedado en recoger a Sanae dentro de media hora y hemos pensado en vernos ya en el parque.

-Qué? Es que viene Sanae?.- preguntó Tsubasa nervioso.-

-Sí, las chicas la invitaron a venir y parece que la gustó la idea.- respondió Genzo

-La verdad, después de lo del aeropuerto pensaba que no iba a querer volver a verme.- dijo Tsubasa apesadumbrado

-Pues ya ves que no es así.- dijo Genzo para darle ánimos.- Esto es prueba de que Sanae sigue queriendo estar contigo, ahora lo que tienes que averiguar es, si es porque te quiere, o si se debe a que te quiere seguir teniendo como amigo, pero sea como sea no te desanimes.

-Tienes razón, puede que hoy sea el ultimo día que pueda pasar con Sanae y no voy a pensar en nada mas, voy a aprovechar cada minuto al máximo.- contestó Tsubasa.

-Pero bueno, se puede saber que tramáis los tres tan juntitos.- dijo Lily mientras se acercaba junto con Clara a los chicos.

-Le estaba contando a Tsubasa que vamos a quedar dentro del Parque porque vosotras quedasteis en ir a recoger a Sanae.- comento Genzo

-Sí.- respondió Lily mirando a Tsubasa.- es que no íbamos a caber los seis en un solo coche y hemos pensado en llevar dos

-Esto si que es una prueba de amor, Genzo le ha prestado su flamante Ferrary a Lily para que lo conduzca.- le dijo Taro a Tsubasa entre risitas.

-Que la has dejado tu Ferrari,.-exclamo Tsubasa con sorpresa dirigiendose a Genzo.-

-Lily, debe de quererte muchísimo porque Genzo jamás a dejado su Ferrari a nadie, y mira que Taro y yo se lo hemos pedido varias veces, como lo has conseguido?…pregunto Tsubasa

-Pues la verdad no me costo mucho trabajo.- dijo Lily mirando con picardía a Genzo

-Que le voy a hacer, cada vez tengo mas comprobado que no la puedo decir a nada que no.- dijo Genzo mientras la abrazaba.- pero ten cuidado eh que tiene mucha potencia.-

-Siempre lo tengo.- respondió Lily mientras se despedía de él con un beso.

Clara se despidió de Taro y ambas salieron de la mansión…

Los chicos se marcharon al Parque de Atracciones y las chicas a recoger a Sanae…

-Bueno pues ya estamos aquí, no creo que las chicas tarden mucho, ¿que podemos hacer mientras llegan?.-pregunto Genzo

-Vamos a dar una vuelta a ver que hay por ahí.- respondió Tsubasa

Mientras los chicos recorrían el Parque de Atracciones las chicas ya habían recogido a Sanae y habían llegado al Parque…

-Donde se habrán metido, esto es enorme.-pregunto Clara

-Pues en seguida lo sabremos, voy a llamar a Genzo al movil.- respondió Lily

El teléfono de Genzo comenzó a sonar…

-Hola cielo ya estáis aquí?.- se oyó la voz de Genzo

-Sí, acabamos de llegar, ¿dónde estais?.- le pregunto Lily

-Pues justo enfrente de la noria, ¿la ves?

-Sí la veo, ya vamos para allá

Las chicas comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la noria cuando de repente un grupo de chicos se interpuso en su camino

-Perdonar, a mis amigos y a mi nos gustaría invitaros a una coca-cola, no nos interpretéis mal, no solemos hacer esto, pero es que no siempre se ven 3 chicas tan bonitas juntas.- dijo un joven guapísimo con el pelo moreno y los ojos grises

-Pues la verdad es que tenemos prisa.- respondió Clara

Desde lo lejos los chicos se preguntaban porque sus chicas tardaban tanto, cuando Taro consiguió verlas

-Oye no son esas?.-pregunto éste forzando la vista

-Sí, lo que no tengo muy claro es quienes son los que están con ellas.- respondió Genzo sin quitarles la vista de encima

-Será mejor que nos acerquemos.- dijo Tsubasa con cabreo en la voz

Mientras los chicos se acercaban, Lily, Sanae y Clara no sabían como librarse de los otros.

-De verdad, nuestros novios nos están esperando, tenemos que irnos.-dijo Lily ya cabreada

-Lo que tenían que haber hecho vuestros novios es no dejar solas a tres bellezas como vosotras.- dijo uno de los chicos, cogiendo a Lily por la cintura, mientras ésta le quitaba el brazo y se contenía para no cruzarle la cara en ese momento.

-Venga, nos vamos chicas!.- dijo Sanae que también estaba empezando a cabrearse

-Sí.- secundaron las otras dos

En ese momento el grupo de chicos, que lo habían intentado por las buenas, perdieron las formas, uno de ellos sujeto por el brazo a Clara.

-Venga morena, si yo se que en realidad estas loca por mi

A su vez, otros se ponían delante de Lily y de Sanae

-Vamos preciosas, un besito y os dejamos ir, no seáis tan tímidas.- dijo otro de los chicos

-Que te parece si te doy yo el besito!.-sonó la voz irónica de Genzo por detrás del chico,

Cuando el chico se volvió vio a Genzo y a Tsubasa con cara de cabreo

-Me voy a contener y voy a contar hasta cinco porque hay niños delante, si llego hasta 5 y seguís aquí no respondo.- dijo Genzo muy cabreado

Mientras, Taro se puso en medio de Clara y del chico que la había agarrado por el brazo

-Ya podéis dar gracias de estar donde estamos!.- dijo Taro muy enfadado.

Ni si quiera Wakawayashi que le conocía mejor que nadie le había visto antes tan enfadado.

Y el enfado de Tsubasa no se quedaba atrás, nada mas llegar se había puesto delante de Sanae protegiéndola y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo increíble para controlarse

-No habéis oído, que os vayáis y no volváis a acercaros!.- les grito

Sanae miraba la escena, nunca antes se había sentido así, ahí estaba Tsubasa, dispuesto a todo por defenderla, en ese momento se dio cuenta de qué lo que sentía por él era único y que nunca volvería a sentir lo mismo por otro hombre.

Los acosadores se marcharon sin decir nada, con las muchachas habían sido muy valientes, pero en realidad eran unos cobardes, además habían reconocido a Tsubasa, Genzo y Misaki y no querían problemas con ellos

-Estáis bien?.- pregunto Genzo

-Si, menos mal que llegasteis.- respondió Lily

-Es que no se os puede dejar solas ni un minuto.- dijo Genzo abrazando a su chica mientras Taro hacia lo mismo con Clara

-No tenemos la culpa de ser tan irresistibles.-dijo Clara bromeando

-Eso es cierto.- le respondió Taro.-voy a tener que hacer un curso de guardaespaldas

Tsubasa y Sanae estaban un poco mas apartados y parecían en otro mundo

-Estas bien Sanae?.-Le pregunto Tsubasa

-Sí no te preocupes, gracias por ayudarnos.-le respondió ésta

-Vamos Sanae, no hace falta que me des las gracias, sabes que yo siempre voy a estar cuando me necesites.

-Si claro..- dijo Sanae mientras pensaba "Eso siempre que no haya un balón de por medio, no seas tonta, no te creas nada"

-Venga chicos!.- se oyó la voz de Clara

-A que atracción subimos primero?.- pregunto Taro

-Que tal a la montaña rusa.- sugirió Lily

Todos se dirigieron a la montaña rusa, cuando llegaron se pusieron a la cola, al cabo de 5 minutos ya estaban montando, se sentaron de dos en dos por parejas, Tsubasa iba al lado de Sanae, la maquina empezó a subir lentamente…


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

-La verdad Tsubasa estoy extrañada pensaba que esto te daba miedo.- pregunto Sanae en tono burlón a Tsubasa

-Y me da.- respondió Tsubasa, que se había puesto bastante pálido

-Entonces por qué que has subido?.-le volvió a preguntar

-No pensabas que iba a desaprovechar una oportunidad de estar contigo.- le respondió guiñandola un ojo

Sanae le sonrió y miro para enfrente, sabia que no debía sentirse tan bien estando con Tsubasa pero no podía evitarlo.-

De repente el tren en el que iban empezó a caer a toda prisa, la atracción solo duro 20 segundos cuando ya estaban bajándose, las tres chicas caminaban delante…

-Wooo! Pues si que es buena esta montaña rusa!.- dijo Clara

-Si es la mejor en la que he subido!.- la secundo Lily

-Si la verdad es que es buenísima!.- tercio Sanae

Las chicas estaban tan emocionadas que no se dieron cuenta de que sus chicos no se lo habían pasado tan bien, cuando se giraron pudieron ver la cara que traían los tres, Genzo y Taro mal que bien caminaban pero Tsubasa se había sentado en un banco

-Que pasa amor te encuentras mal?.- pregunto Lily

-No, que va estoy bien.- le respondió Genzo, por no admitir lo mal que lo pasaba en ese tipo de atracciones

-Y tu Taro no me digas que te has mareado?.- le pregunto Clara acercándole una botella de agua

-No que va estoy perfectamente.- respondió este que tampoco quería admitir el miedo que había pasado

De pronto Sanae soltó una carcajada

-Si ya decía yo, ninguno de los tres es fan de las montañas rusas, cuando éramos mas pequeños y veníamos no había manera de montarlos.- dijo Sanae

-Ah, ya entiendo.- dijo Lily.- os da vergüenza decir que os da miedo

-La verdad…-musito Taro

-Anda tontos.- dijo Clara dándole un beso, y las tres se rieron

-Bueno yo voy a ver que tal está Tsubasa, que es el que peor ha bajado.- dijo Sanae

Sanae se acercó a él y le ofreció una botellita de agua.

-Que tal, se te pasa el susto?.-le pregunto

-Sí, se me va pasando, parezco un niño pequeño verdad?.- la pregunto Tsubasa

-Bueno un poco.- se rió Sanae

Mientras hablaban, se les acercó Genzo que veía la oportunidad perfecta para dejarlos solos un rato

-Tsubasa, hemos pensado en que mientras te recuperas vamos a ir dando una vuelta. Tu lo cuidas verdad Sanae?.- preguntó

-Eh… si claro.- respondió ella

Las dos parejas se marcharon dejándolos solos…

-Te sientes mejor?.- pregunto cariñosamente Sanae a Tsubasa

-Sí, no te preocupes, ya estoy mucho mejor, te apetece ir a tomar un helado?.- le respondió éste

-Claro! Sabes que yo nunca digo que no a un helado

Sanae y Tsubasa se dirigían dando un paseo hacia la caseta de los helados

-Hacia mucho que no estábamos solo, verdad?.-dijo Sanae

-Sí, desde el día de la recepción en Madrid.- le respondió éste

-Bueno, pero eso no cuenta.- volvió a decir Sanae

-Como que no!.-claro que cuenta, insistió Tsubasa

-No, no cuenta.-

-Y se puede saber por qué?.- pregunto Tsubasa.

-Pues porque no eras tu, se notaba que habías bebido.- le contesto Sanae

-Y por qué piensas que había bebido?.- volvió a preguntar Tsubasa

-Porque solo así se explica todo lo que me dijiste en el cuarto de baño.- explico Sanae

-Así que, piensas que si te dije que te quería es porque estaba borracho.- Tsubasa se paro de golpe mientras miraba a Sanae

-Sanae, sabes perfectamente que no había bebido, igual que sabes que la pelea en el aeropuerto fue por ti, Hyuga y yo nos peleamos porque los dos te amamos.-dijo Tsubasa dándola la espalda.- Y sabes qué, lo volvería a hacer todas las veces que hiciera falta, haría cualquier cosa para qué estuvieses conmigo, pídeme lo que sea y lo haré, te juro que lo haré, pero quédate conmigo Sanae.- volvió a decir enérgicamente Tsubasa.

Inmediatamente después de decir esto agarro a Sanae por la cintura y la acerco hacia él para besarla, Sanae se quedo de piedra y cuando el chico se separo, se le quedo mirando, e inmediatamente le dió una bofetada.

-Que haces te has vuelto loco!.- le dijo Sanae

-Claro que estoy loco, loco por ti!.- dijo Tsubasa, para a continuación volverla a traer hacia el y a repetir el beso

Cuando Tsubasa se separo, la reacción de Sanae fue darle otra bofetada, pero cuando su mano iba a llegar a la cara de Tsubasa, éste la agarro dejándola muy suavemente sobre su hombro

-Sanae, te quiero, te quiero mas que a nada en el mundo.- le dijo muy suavemente mientras se acercaba a ella para volver a besarla

Sanae ya no podía mas, se la escapaban las lagrimas de los ojos y cuando Tsubasa la beso por tercera vez, ésta no pudo mas que corresponderle, se olvido de todo y se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos, le devolvió el beso, ya no podía resistir mas, le amaba y el corazón podía mas que la razón…

Cuando los chicos se separaron se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos…

-Te quiero.- le dijo Tsubasa

-Tsubasa.- murmuro Sanae.-esto es una locura, me caso dentro de una semana, además el fútbol siempre ha sido lo primero en tu vida, porque iba a cambiar todo ahora, dentro de dos unos días empezara la liga y tu volverás a jugar, eso lo único que de verdad amas.

-Sanae, se que necesitas una prueba de amor y te la voy a dar te lo juro.- le dijo Tsubasa mirandola muy fijamente a los ojos.- pero mientras, solo por hoy hagamos como si Hyuga no existiera, como si solo existieramos nosotros dos, por favor a él le vas a dar toda la vida, dame a mi un solo día.- rogó Tsubasa

-Esta bien, solo por hoy me voy a olvidar de todo.- dijo Sanae mientras pensaba "ésta será el último día que pase con él"

En ese momento aparecieron las otras dos parejas…

Que Tsubasa te sientes mejor?.-Le pregunto Misaki

-Eh… si ya estoy bien.- respondió Tsubasa

-Bueno que, vamos a comer algo?.- sugirió Clara,

-Sí, venga vamos.- dijo Lily

Genzo no dejaba de mirar a Sanae y a Tsubasa, conocía perfectamente a sus amigos y sabia que ahí había pasado algo, no obstante prefirió no decir nada sobre el asunto.

-Si venga vamos a comer.-dijo Genzo

Todos los muchachos se dirigieron hacia uno de los restaurantes del parque, cuando llegaron los chicos se fueron a pedir unos bocadillos mientras que las chicas se sentaron para reservar mesa.

-Bueno Sanae, que tal te lo estas pasando? Te alegras de haber venido?.- Quiso saber Lily

-Si me preguntas si me alegro la respuestas es sí, pero si te soy sincera no se hasta que punto he hecho lo correcto.- respondió Sanae

-Lo dices por Tsubasa, no?.- volvió a preguntar ahora Clara

-Sí, puede que hubiera sido mejor que me quedase en casa.-añadió Sanae

-Bueno ya se que no es asunto mío.-dijo Lily.- pero si piensas que deberías haberte quedado en casa, es porque quizás tengas miedo de pasar un día con el y eso solo se puede deber a una razón, o acaso te sentirías mal si fueras solo con Genzo ,¿ tienes miedo de lo que sientes hacia él verdad?

-Sí, no os puedo mentir, tengo mucho miedo, tengo miedo de no poder decirle que no a nada, de no querer volver a sepárame de él, de darme cuenta de que le quiero todavía mas que antes y sobretodo tengo miedo a que me vuelva a dejar, porque ya no lo podría soportar, entenderme chicas, con Hyuga tengo la estabilidad que me hace falta.- se explico Sanae

-Pero Sanae, a veces en el amor hay que arriesgar, y el te quiere, eso me consta.- volvió a decir Lily

-Con Tsubasa no se trata de arriesgar, se a ciencia cierta que el fútbol siempre será lo primero en su vida.- volvió a decir Sanae

-Creo que te equivocas Sanae, y creo que si te casas con Hyuga vas a cometer el error mas grande de tu vida.-le dijo Lily

-Sí Sanae, deberías darle una oportunidad a Tsubasa y ya de paso dártela a ti misma.- añadió Clara

-Chicas les agradezco mucho sus consejos de verdad y se que lo hacéis por mi bien, pero entenderme, ya he tomado una decisión, dentro de una semana me casaré y sacare a Tsubasa de mi vida para siempre.- se explico Sanae

-Esta bien, si esa es tu decisión, cuenta con nosotras para lo que quieras.- le dijo Lily

-Sí, aquí tienes dos amigas.- repitio Clara

-Muchas gracias chicas.- se que puedo contar con vosotras

Las muchachas empezaron a hablar de otras cosas cuando llegaron los chicos…

-Vaya cola que había.- dijo Taro mientras se sentaba al lado de Clara

-Si, debía de haberla, ya creíamos que os habían abducido jeje.- le respondió Clara

Los seis chicos empezaron a comer mientras conversaban, después de comer se fueron a comprar unas entradas para "La casa del terror" …


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

-Bueno ya tengo las entradas.- se acerco Genzo al grupo, ya que se había ido a la caseta a sacarlas

-No se si será buena idea amor, no estoy muy segura…-le dijo Lily

-Pues la verdad a mi tampoco me gusta mucho la idea.- añadio Clara

-Ni a mí, porque no entráis vosotros y os esperamos aquí.- se unió Sanae a las otras dos

-De eso nada, entráis las tres de cabeza, que ya tenemos las entradas.- les regaño Genzo

-Pero Genzo…-intento explicarse Lily

-Nada de peros.- la interrumpió Genzo.- nosotros hemos subido a la montaña rusa esa, ¿no? Pues vosotras aquí

Lily le puso ojitos y le miro con cara suplicante…

-Pero amor…

-Lily no me pongas esa cara.- dijo Genzo que estaba empezando a caer en las suplicas de su novia

-Genzo no caigas.- se oyó la voz de Misaki.- que yo no me quiero perder los gritos de estas tres hay dentro.-

-Es verdad, no que erais tan valientes.- dijo Wakawayashi.- está bien, entraremos nosotros solos

-Sí, vamos nosotros, si ya sabíamos que son unas miedosas.- añadió Tsubasa

-Sí, porque que vergüenza si se ponen a llorar, ¿verdad chicos?.- añadio Misaki

Los tres se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada, entre ellos se miraban con media sonrisa, sabían de sobra que la ultima frase de Misaki iba a provocar que las chicas entraran las primeras…

-Esperen ahí! les grito Sanae

Los tres chicos se pararon de golpe con una sonrisa para luego darse la vuelta fingiendo seriedad

-Claro que vamos.- añadió Clara!

-Sí, a ver quien pasa mas miedo.- dijo Lily

Las tres chicas les adelantaron para entrar primero

Según iban entrando, todo se iba volviendo muy ténebre, Clara les dijo muy bajito a Sanae y a Lily:

-No se chicas, creo que nos teníamos que haber tragado el orgullo

-Puede que sí.- asintió Lily

-Pero ya no nos podemos echar atrás.- dijo Sanae

Ya habían entrado en la casa, todo estaba completamente a oscuras, con excepción de pequeñas zonas que quedaban iluminadas con cirios, en las paredes había cuadro que te seguían con la mirada según ibas caminando, de pronto apareció un monje, las chicas se sobresaltaron y se abrazaron, los chicos las miraban y se reían entre ellos.

-Buenas noches.- dijo el monje de voz tenebrosa.- esta casa esta maldita, antiguamente era un manicomio y se cometieron muertes horribles…el monje continuo hablando, las muchachas ya estaban arrepentidas de haber entrado.-…que disfruten de la experiencia e intenten salir con vida.- termino de decir el monje mientras desaparecía detrás de una cortina

-El grupo empezó a caminar, las tres chicas iban abrazadas

-Bueno que tal vais.- se oyó la voz de Taro por detrás

-Pues perfectamente, ¿que pasa? es que vosotros ya tenéis miedo.- le respondió Clara haciéndose la valiente

-No que va, solo nos preocupamos por vosotras.- dijo Genzo burlonamente

-Pues no hace falta que os preocupéis tanto.-añadió Lily

-Sí, sabemos cuidarnos muy bien solitas, además esto es para niños.-les dijo Sanae

-Pues nada, nos dejáis mucho mas tranquilos.- comento Tsubasa con media sonrisa

De repente aparecieron dos locos con unas camisas de fuerza, el vote que dieron las tres chicas fue de impresión y cada una corrió a los brazos de su chico, estos las abrazaron con fuerza mientras ellas hundían la cabeza en el pecho de éstos y cerraban los ojos para no ver nada

-Bueno ya se han ido.- se oyó la voz de Genzo

Lily giro la cabeza muy lentamente para ver si era verdad, Clara y Sanae hicieron lo mismo

-Menos mal que no teníais miedo.- se oyó la voz de Taro

-Bueno… intentábamos protegeros.- le respondió Clara con altivez

-Si por supuesto.- volvió a decir Taro con resignación

Todos se rieron…

-Bueno ahora intentar no separaros.- les dijo Genzo

-Tranquilo que no nos separamos.- le respondió su novia

Los seis chicos comenzaron a andar a través de la casa del terror, Tsubasa llevaba a Sanae abrazada y esta se sentía en ese momento la mujer mas feliz del mundo rodeada por los brazos del chico y así lentamente llegaron hasta la salida…

-Menos mal que ya se ha acabado!.- exclamo Clara

-Bueno no ha estado tan mal.- respondió Sanae mirando a Tsubasa que le devolvía la mirada

-Sí, estamos orgullosos de vosotras chicas, así que os vamos a invitar a unos helados.- les dijo Genzo

Y así fue transcurriendo el día, los chicos iban sin parar de un lado a otro hasta que llego la hora de irse, pero esta vez se repartieron en los coches de forma distinta. Genzo, Taro, Lily y Clara se fueron en el Ferrari del primero y Tsubasa que había traído su coche se encargo de dejar a Sanae en casa…

-Bueno pues parece que aquí se acaba el día.-musito Sanae cuando llegaron a la puerta

-Sí, y ha sido el día mas feliz de mi vida.-contesto Tsubasa.- te quiero Sanae, siempre te voy a querer

-Tsubasa, no me pongas las cosas mas difíciles, por favor.- le dijo Sanae muy suavemente.- los dos sabíamos que cuando acabara el día nos separaríamos para siempre

-Lo siento Sanae, pero yo no me resigno a perderte, todavía no te has casado y yo conservo la esperanza de que te vengas conmigo

-Tsubasa, eso es imposible, estoy decidida a cumplir mi compromiso con Hyuga y nada de lo que digas o hagas me va a hacer cambiar de opinión.

-Te equivocas Sanae mañana haré algo que te demostrara que eres y siempre serás lo primero en mi vida.

-Tsubasa que estas pensando, no iras a hacer ninguna tontería verdad.- dijo Sanae preocupada.

-No te lo puedo contar, pero lo sabrás al final del día, lo importante es que sepas que te quiero

Con estas palabras Tsubasa se marcho, Sanae entro en su casa preocupada, se preguntaba que era eso que iba a hacer Tsubasa, una vez dentro de su casa encendió el contestador, tenia 5 mensajes de Hyuga, en uno de ellos decía que se habían complicado las cosas pero que llegaría al día siguiente por la tarde…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muchas gracias por los comentarios espero que les este gustando 


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

A la mañana siguiente Wakawayashi se había levantado muy temprano para salir a correr un poco, desayuno y cuando se disponía a marcharse recibió una llamada a su teléfono móvil…

-Buenos días, hablo con Genzo Wakawayashi?.- sonó una voz de hombre por el teléfono

-Si soy yo, con quien hablo?.- respondió Genzo

-Soy el Señor Katahiry

-Ah, no le había reconocido la voz, y dígame que tal todo en la federación de fútbol?

-En la federación bien, pero ahora mismo tenemos un problema bastante grande

-¿Un problema? ¿De que se trata?.- volvió a preguntar Genzo

-Pues verás he recibido la filtración de que Tsubasa Ozhora ha convocado hoy una rueda de prensa donde va a anunciar su retirada inminente del fútbol.

-Que? eso es imposible, ayer pase todo el día con él, me hubiera contado algo tan importante.-

-Pues es totalmente cierto, hoy a las 12:00 anunciará su retirada irreversible del fútbol, te lo cuento porque se que eres su mejor amigo y tengo la esperanza de que le hagas entrar en razón, la rueda de prensa esta convocada a la hora que te he dicho en el Palacio de los Deportes

-Esta bien Señor Katahiry hablare con el

-Haz lo que puedas Genzo, seria una gran perdida para el fútbol japonés

Genzo colgó el móvil, se había quedado de piedra, pero como iba Tsubasa a hacer algo así, eso era imposible, de pronto unas palabras de su amigo se le vinieron a la cabeza:

Flash Back

-Entonces sigues decidido a no soltar ni prenda de lo que vas a hacer ¿no?.-

-Ya lo entenderás a su tiempo Genzo, tu eres precisamente una de las personas a las que no puedo contar mi decisión, ya que eres mi mejor amigo.

Final del Flash Back

-Claro era eso lo que tenia pensado hacer.- dijo Genzo en voz alta.- por eso no quería decirme nada, sabia que yo le quitaría la idea de la cabeza

Genzo descolgó corriendo el teléfono e intento localizar a Tsubasa, le llamo a casa, al móvil…, pero no había manera de localizarle, a continuación subió a despertar a las chicas y a Taro que todavía estaban durmiendo

-Venga chicos levantaros que tenemos que encontrar a Tsubasa!.- les aventó Genzo

-De que hablas Gen.- déjanos descansar un ratito mas.- le respondió Lily

-Venga amor es importante.- le rogó Genzo

-Esta bien ya voy.- Dijo Lily mientras se levantaba en la cama para darse una ducha rápida

-Y vosotros también.- les grito Genzo a Clara y a Taro a través de la puerta de la habitación que compartían ambos

-Ya te hemos oído.- se oyó la voz de Taro

A los 15 minutos ya estaban todos listos después de unas duchas rápidas, a continuación se reunieron todos en el salón de la mansión para que Genzo les contase que estaba sucediendo

-…y por eso tenemos que encontrarle.- termino de explicar el portero

Los tres muchachos le miraban con cara de asombro, en especial Misaki, no podía creer lo que oía, pero como iba Tsubasa a dejar el fútbol, eso era imposible. Las dos parejas se separaron y salieron a buscar a Tsubasa por todas partes, pasadas un par de horas se reunieron…

-Habéis tenido suerte?.-les pregunto Genzo

-No, parece como si se le hubiese tragado la tierra.- respondio Misaki

-Que tal si vamos a donde se va a realizar la rueda de prensa, tarde o temprano tendrá que aparecer.-sugirió Lily

-Si amor pero si se retrasa, no nos va a quedar tiempo para convencerle, por eso yo quería verle antes, con mas tiempo.- la respondió Genzo

-Haremos una cosa.-sugirió Clara.- que tal si Lily y tú vais a el lugar donde se va a celebrar la rueda de prensa y Taro y yo seguimos buscándole

-Esta bien, es buena idea.-afirmo Wakawayashi

Y así lo hicieron, Taro y Clara continuaron buscando a Tsubasa y por su parte Lily y Genzo se fueron al Palacio de los Deportes, allí estuvieron esperando a que apareciera un buen rato, cuando por fin lo vieron llegar

-Tsubasa! Te hemos estado buscando por todas partes.- exclamo Genzo.- te has vuelto loco, que es eso de retirarte del fútbol!

-Veo que os habéis enterado, lo siento Genzo, no te lo conté porque sabia que ibas a intentar disuadirme.- le dijo Tsubasa

-Pero Tsubasa… se apresuro a decir Genzo cuando éste le interrumpió

-Genzo, no intentes convencerme, la decisión esta mas que meditada, dejo el fútbol, es lo único que puedo hacer para intentar que Sanae vuelva conmigo, entiéndelo ponte en mi lugar, yo se que tu harías lo mismo por Lily

Genzo se quedo sin palabras se giro a mirar a Lily que se había alejado para dar intimidad a la conversación de los chicos y comprendió a Tsubasa, si el perdiera a Lily haría cualquier cosa que supusiese la mas mínima esperanza de recuperarla, aunque esa cosa fuera renunciar a su gran pasión, el fútbol

-Esta bien Tsubasa, tu ganas.- dijo Wakawayashi apenado, a continuación se dirigio a hablar con Lily…

-Y bien?.-quiso saber Lily.- les has convencido de que es una locura?.-

-No, mas bien he comprendido que es la única oportunidad que tiene con Sanea, me ha dicho que yo haría los mismo por ti y tienen razón, yo también lo haría, por eso tengo que entenderlo.- explico Genzo apenado

Lily se quedo mirando a su novio con mucha ternura y a continuación le abrazo…

-Lo único que puedo hacer es estar con el y darle fuerzas cuando acabe la rueda de prensa, ahora voy a avisar a Taro y a Clara para que vengan.- dijo Genzo

-Esta bien, yo voy a salir a tomar el aire un momento.- le contesto Lily

-Vale amor, ahora nos vemos.- se despidió Genzo

Lily salio a toda prisa mientras pensaba "Genzo, puede que tu estuvieras dispuesto a ese sacrificio por mi pero yo nunca lo consentiría porque te quiero, y Sanae tampoco lo puede consentir, la voy a traer aunque sea lo ultimo que haga". Lily arranco el coche de Genzo ya que ella traía las llaves guardadas en el bolso y corrió a buscar a Sanae, cuando llego a su casa, toco varias veces el timbre, Sanae abrió la puerta…

-¿Qué pasa Lily que vienes tan agitada?.- le pregunto Sanae

-Sanae tienes que venir conmigo.- le respondio Lily

-¿Por qué, paso algo, le paso algo a los muchachos?.- pregunto nerviosa Sanae

-No tranquila están bien, pero tienes que impedir que Tsubasa cometa una locura-

-¿Una locura?¿Deque estas hablando?

-Genzo se ha enterado esta mañana por una filtración que ha habido en la federación de fútbol de que Tsubasa va a retirarse hoy mismo y ha convocado una rueda de prensa que comenzara dentro de 30 minutos donde anunciara que abandona definitivamente el fútbol, Genzo esta allí con el y no ha podido hacer nada para disuadirle, tienes que venir conmigo y convencerle Sanae.- explico Lily

-Pero como va a hacer esa locura, vamos Lily tengo que impedírselo

Las chicas se montaron en el coche a toda prisa y emprendieron el camino a la rueda de prensa

-Pero se ha vuelto loco, como va a dejar el fútbol.- murmuraba Sanae

-Parece que si se ha vuelto loco Sanae, esta loco por ti, te das cuenta de lo que esta dispuesto a hacer por conseguirte.- dijo Lily

-Sí, parece que no me mentía cuando decía que yo era lo primero en su vida.- contesto Sanae apenada por no haberle creído.- date prisa Lily, la rueda de prensa ya debe de haber empezado

Y efectivamente la rueda de prensa había dado comienzo, Tsubasa se encontraba sentado frente a un montón de periodistas y a su lado había sentados miembros de la federación, Tsubasa comenzó a hablar

-Bueno en primer lugar quería agradecerles su asistencia y sin mas explicaciones voy a comunicarles el motivo de que les haya reunido aquí..

De pronto se formo un gran barullo en la puerta…


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

-Hagan paso por favor.- se oyó la voz de Lily que entraba acompañada por Sanae

-Tsubasa! .-Grito Sanae

-Sanae ¿qué haces aquí?.- pregunto sorprendido Tsubasa

Los periodistas no sabían a donde enfocar, unos enfocaban a Sanae, otros a Tsubasa…

-Tengo que hablar urgentemente contigo, por favor dame 5 minutos a solas.- le suplico Sanae

-Eh… esta bien.-dijo Tsubasa confuso.-por favor señores concédannos unos minutos enseguida estaré con ustedes

Tsubasa se retiro a hablar con Sanae

-Que pasa Sanae?

-Lily me ha contado lo que vas a hacer y no puedo consentirlo.- respondió ésta

-Pues no hay marcha atrás, he tomado ya la decisión de abandonar el futbol, te jure que haría algo para demostrarte lo que siento por ti y esto es lo que voy a hacer.- contesto Tsubasa decidido mientras se dirigía hacia los periodistas

-Tsubsa si haces eso te juro que no me volveras a ver, te quiero, te quiero mas que a nada y quiero verte feliz y si dejas el fútbol no lo serás nunca!.- Le grito Sanae llorando

Tsubsa se volvió a mirarla…

-Lo único que necesito para ser feliz es a tí.- dijo éste para luego volver a marcharse

-Tsubasa! .-Grito Sanae, logrando que el chico se detuviera de nuevo

-Nos puedes tener a los dos.- dijo Sanae entre lagrimas, ya me lo has demostrado no hace falta que sigas.-

Sanae corrió a abrazarle

.-Te quiero, te quiero y siempre voy a estar contigo te lo juro.-lloraba Sanae

Tsubasa se quedo de piedra, Sanae le estaba jurando que siempre estaría con él, entonces la abrazo y le dio el beso mas dulce de su vida

-Si me quieres de verdad, ves y cancela esto.- suplico Sanae cuando Tsubasa termino de besarla

-Esta bien Sanae, hare lo que tu digas.- respondió éste para a continuacion volver a besarla

Tsubasa salio, los periodistas ya estaban nerviosos.-

-Bueno señores les agradezco mucho su presencia pero tengo que cancelar la rueda de prensa, debido a que el motivo que la ocasiono ya no existe.- dijo Tsubasa

-Pues nosotros hemos venido todos aquí y no nos pueden dejar así!.- grito uno de los periodistas enfurecido

De repente Genzo subió a la mesa donde antes había estado sentado Tsubasa…

-Tranquilos que no han venido hasta aquí para nada.- dijo Genzo.- porque van a ser testigos de algo…

-Y se puede saber de que?.- quiso saber uno de ellos

-Pues verán, ven a la hermosa señorita que está ahí, apoyada contra el fondo de la pared?.-pregunto Genzo

De pronto todos los periodistas se giraron enfocando las cámaras hacia ella, la preciosa señorita era Lily que casi se atraganta con el refresco que se estaba bebiendo, se había quedado de piedra con la actuación de Genzo pensando "Lo mato".

-Pues esa señorita se llama Lily del Valle.- continuo Genzo.- y quiero decir al mundo que es la mujer mas maravillosa del planeta

Genzo hizo una pequeña pausa para coger aire y continuo diciendo…

-Lily, sin ti la vida no merecería la pena ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

Lily se quedo de una pieza, a continuación Genzo se acerco a ella y saco un extraordinario anillo con un único diamante y se puso de rodillas, Lily parecía en estado de shock…

Genzo volvió a coger aire…

-Te casarías conmigo?

De repente Lily reacciono…

-Sí Gen, claro que me caso contigo.- Dijo Lily mientras se echaba en los brazos del portero…

Ambos se comían a besos ante los flashes de los periodistas…

Mientras en el reservado de la rueda de prensa Tsubasa y Sanae ya se habían reunido con Taro y Clara

-Como me gustan los finales felices!.-exclamo Clara.- enhorabuena chicos

-Si enhorabuena, os merecéis estar juntos y felices.-añadió Taro

-Muchas gracias chicos aunque todavía tenemos que arreglar todo esto con Hyuga.-dijo Tsubasa

-Si, yo no voy a poder estar tranquila hasta que le explique todo.-añadió Sanae

Por el fondo se acercaba la pareja de prometidos, muy acaramelados, Clara corrió a felicitar a su amiga, y Genzo se acerco a donde estaban los chicos…

-Bueno Tsubasa, vaya susto nos has dado.-le dijo Wakawayashi burlonamente.-pero bueno al final todo se arregla

-Ya lo creo que se arregla eh Genzo.-le dijo Misaki.- así que te nos casas, muchas felicidades!

-Si Genzo, muchas felicidades, me alegro mucho por vosotros.- añadio Tsubasa feliz

-Te llevas a una persona maravillosa, Lily es un encanto.-le dijo Sanae

-Pues sí, la verdad me siento el hombre mas feliz del mundo!.-exclamo Genzo pletórico

Lily y Clara se reunieron con el resto del grupo, estuvieron hablando dentro un ratito, mientras en la puerta...

-Hyuga, que haces tu por aquí.- pregunto el señor Mikami

- Pues venia de camino a la ciudad con la prima de Sanae y estábamos oyendo la radio, cuando escuche todo lo de la rueda de prensa y decidí acercarme a ver que pasaba

-Pues afortunadamente nada, veras, Tsubasa convoco la rueda porque estaba decidido a abandonar el fútbol…

-Tsubasa, dejar el futbol, que pasa esta enfermo…

-No que va, esta bien, el caso es que al final no sabemos muy bien porque pero afortunadamente cambio de idea…

-Menos mal.-añadio Hyuga.-voy a ver si veo a Genzo para felicitarle por su compromiso que ya se ha enterado todo Japon de la noticia…

-Hasta luego.-

-Hasta luego.

Hyuga comenzó a buscar a los chicos cuando los vio, se extraño de ver a Sanae porque no sabia que ella estaba allí, Tsubasa dio un paso para dirigirse hacia el cuando le vio, pero Sanae le detuvo…

-Esto lo tengo que hacer yo sola.-le dijo al muchacho

-Pero Sanae…dijo Tsubasa

-Por favor, hazme caso, es mejor así.-insistió Sanae

-Esta bien amor, como tu quieras.-la complació Tsubasa

Sanae se acerco hacia Hyuga, éste al ver la cara de pena que ella traía, empezó a comprender la situación…

-Sanae que tienes?.-

-Veras Hyuga, no se por donde empezar.-comenzó a decir Sanae

-Se trata de Tsubasa verdad?.-le pregunto Hyuga

-Si, se trata de él

-Le quieres verdad?.- volvió a preguntar muy serio

-SI le quiero.- decía Sanae entre lagrimas

-Me he enterado de que Tsubasa iba a retirarse hoy del fútbol y no lo hizo, tu has tenido algo que ver con eso verdad?.-

-Si.-musitaba Sanae

-Lo comprendo.-asintió Hyuga bajando la cabeza

-Lo comprendes?.- le pregunto Sanae mientras le miraba completamente extrañada

-Sí, entiendo que la única causa que podría hacer que Tsubasa dejara el fútbol es el amor, y debe quererte mucho si está dispuesto a hacer eso por ti…

Sanae no hacia mas que llorar, Hyuga le levanto suavemente la barbilla…

-Sanae, yo te quiero y quiero que seas feliz, aunque eso signifique perderte, yo siempre he sabido que tu le querías a él pero me engañaba a mi mismo pensando que tu siempre serias un segundo plato en su vida y que serias mucho mas feliz a mi lado, pero me equivocaba, veo que Tsubasa en verdad te quiere y yo no soy quien para impediros ser felices…(Nota: ésta situacion es completamente surrealista y en muy raras ocasiones puede darse en la vida real, no obstante esto es un fic jeje)

-Pero Hyuga…

-Shhh.-Hyuga le tapo la boca con un dedo.-Pero nada, anda ves con él

-Y tu que harás?.-le pregunto Sanae

-Bueno de momento me iré de viaje, tengo varias ofertas por clubes europeos y me gustaría conocerlos, tu no te preocupes por mi vale….

En ese momento se acerco Tsubasa

-Y tu mas vale que la cuides mucho, como me entere de que la haces daño alguna vez no respondo eh.- dijo Hyuga a Tsubasa

-Descuida nunca haría nada que pudiera lastimarla.-contesto Tsubasa

Hyuga se despidió y dejo a la pareja sola

-Que tal te encuentras? Pregunto Tsubasa

-Bueno, apenada por Hyuga, pero feliz de que estemos juntos.-le respondió Sanae

Tsubasa la abrazo y juntos se fueron a reunir con las otras dos parejas…

-¿Qué tal fue todo, pregunto Genzo

-Bastante bien, Hyuga a sido muy comprensivo.- respondió Sanae

-Bueno que os parece si nos vamos a comer algo para celebrarlo!.-exclamo Taro

-Buena idea.-sugirió Lily.- me muero de hambre

Las tres parejas salieron y se dirigieron al mejor restaurante de la ciudad, allí estuvieron hasta muy tarde y luego se fueron a dormir a un parador muy bonito y lujoso, ya en el parador las tres muchachas salieron a una terraza preciosa que tenía éste desde donde se veía toda la ciudad iluminada por las estrellas y una enorme luna.

Cuando los chicos salieron a encontrarse con ellas a la terraza y las vieron, tan naturales hablando entre ellas, bajo ese cielo tan precioso, se sintieron los hombres mas afortunados del mundo….


End file.
